


Story of Hounds and Hares

by He11Haven



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Incest, Meeting the Family, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He11Haven/pseuds/He11Haven
Summary: CommissionJaune brings his lovely  girlfriend home to meet his family. He's worried that Velvet being a faunus might be a taking point. However what seems to put more of a strain on his widow'd mother's perspective is that Velvet cant keep her hands off of her boyfriend, and how utterly horny Velvet is for said mother.[Mother/son incest] [bdsm] [multipart story] [loving] [threesome]
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59
Collections: Rwby Lemons





	1. Like I ain't

Story of Hounds and Hares.   
Chapter 1  
Like I ain’t - Tech N9ne

Skippin’ my Job yeah, like this is a process  
Try’na get from the projects, so I spike I got next  
And I trip if you object, like I’m itchin’ to fly, Tech.

Whipping in the kitchen with Pyrex, to the mission that god set  
For my, I’m rippin’ these quick and will not rest.

Closed doors had thematic purpose, Velvet knew this, however often they were associated with making harsh decisions or crossing bridges you burn down as you go. Not often were they so associated with a foreboding anxiety of the unknown. 

“She’s going to love you.” a hand grabbed hers, pulling her close so that the plump round hip bumped tentatively against his. Jaune, her boyfriend of six months looked down at her reassuringly, calming those bubbling nerves. He assumed that her normally timid demeanour was causing her body to shake and shiver. Velvet was after all known as a shy and quiet girl.

Really she was excited, terribly so, Meeting Jaune’s family was a big step for her. After all they both came from rather large families and Jaune had done amazing when he met hers. Her mother loved him, her father even took him out for a beer, She had felt her heart skip a beat watching him play with her younger brother and sister who were both more than ten years younger than her. Seeing Jaune take on such a strong fatherly caregiver role made her fall even more madly in love with him. 

Really Velvet was excited to finally make an impression, stories could only do so much and a phone call (not even a video call) was not enough to really cement in Jaune’s mom’s mind that Velvet was really worth her son’s time. This was important to the bunny girl and she wanted nothing more than to make as good an impression as she possibly could.

“I know, Thank you.” She nuzzled up to her boyfriend, enjoying the scent of him, that boyish, manly odor that was a little sweat, a savoury heady smell that mixed with his shampoo and deodorant to give that earthy nose feel. Like she was breathing in something thicker than air, coating her brain a hazy cloak. “I’m just nervous.” She lied.

See it was a lie because for as nervous as she was there was something else. Something a little darker on her mind that Jaune knew about but she was desperately trying to not bring into his family life.

She felt his hand move from her hip, fingers trailing over the soft texture of her mocha brown summer dress. Bunching up the simple fabric so that he could get a perfect handful of her pert, bouncy apple shaped ass. She cooed with a low lusty purr, “Jaaaune~”

“We just have to meet my mother, sisters, do a tour of the house, then I can show you my room and make some new memories.” He promised, a lower pitch to his voice that made it evidently clear he had more nefarious intentions than showing her his old collection of trading cards. 

Velvet could already feel herself getting wet at the idea.

She and Jaune were off school for summer break, three months to travel around and meet each other’s families, do all the things they said they would during the first few months of dating. Everything was perfect with Jaune, quite literally everything. He was kind, charming, dorky but not too dorky, he was good with her family and treated her like an angel without ever letting her walk all over him. Not that she tried to, but if she ever asked anything unreasonable he would cross his arms and level his gaze at her. Mostly it was just when she tried to take fries off his plate right after she said she didn’t want any. 

Most people at school were supportive of the couple, okay some of them were. Team RWBY had their own opinions, everyone besides Weiss either didn’t care or were outright overjoyed that she and Jaune were dating. Weiss was of two minds on it, Velvet found, on one hand she couldn’t understand why anyone would like Jaune. Which always made Velvet so furious how the princess could treat her wonderful boyfriend poorly. On her other hand Weiss also obviously had opinions about a human dating a faunus even if she wasn’t vocal about her opposition. 

Her own team was supportive, more or less, Coco had made a fuss but after Velvet introduced her to Jaune’s most… dominant feature, she loved that Velvet and Jaune were together. 

JNPR was another story. Nora had questions, too many, often unknowingly making rude remarks but never with malice behind them. Often just remarks about bunny girl outfits or fucking like rabbits.

Which on a tangent wasn’t a lie, luckily Jaune could keep up.

The real problem was Pyrrha, who was obviously upset they had started dating and would often swing harshly from deep depression to barely contain resentment or vaguely veiled anger whenever Velvet was in the room. It seemed to be a gamble each time she came over if she would get a dirty look or a vaguely homicidal smile from the redhead. 

Sure her family was a little nervous about her bringing a human home, her father gruffly stating that he’d never like the blond boy the day before she brought him to the doorstep. That changed within minutes of actually meeting the man she loved though. Jaune’s visit home was a little more nerve wracking for the blond boy, he had a lot of bad memories around here, friends who don’t talk to him, bullies, girls who rejected him and split on bad terms. She’d heard stories but assured him that she was here to prove how much better he was now.

None of this had to do with why she was nervous, even if it probably should. Really why she was nervous was because of Jaune’s mother herself. 

The door opened up. 

A beautiful blonde haired woman who looked like she might be Jaune’s older sister, this must be Saphron Velvet thought, opened the door. She was stunning, pretty blue eyes twinkling like a calm sea under a burning sun, a little hair clung to her plump red lips, that she pulled away and hooked behind her ear exposing the line of the collar bone, trailing down to the perfect line of cleavage that was exposed from her slightly bent position. She wore a simple yellow sweatshirt, jeans that clung to her mature hourglass frame that was womanly in all the right places. Thick delicious tights hugged so tightly by the restrictive jeans, wide hips with a perfect pear shaped ass that had to be wider than Velvet’s own, even if their asses were comparable Velvet couldn't help but notice that she wasn’t going to be the one ogled if they went walking down the street. Not to mention her bust was heavier set too, Velvet was a fairly large D but this woman was larger by a fair bit, perhaps a f-cup, no it was bigger than that, maybe a G? 

Jaune and the woman embraced, watching his arms sink into her heavenly flesh made Velvet a little envious. It was clear he was very close with the woman even if that was not the cause of her jealousy, she didn’t want to be the woman, she wanted to be Jaune in that hug. The embrace ended and the woman ruffled his hair cutely, Velvet was stunted staring at the bombshell of a woman who had said something but the bunny girl hadn’t heard it. 

“Right Velv?” Jaune elbowed her, realizing the glazed over look in her eyes meant she hadn’t heard anything he said. “My mom was asking if it was a long trip.” He whispered for her.

When she shook her head, ears flopping from side to side Velvet was looking at this woman in a whole new light. This drop dead gorgeous, busty, ‘thicker than maple syrup in snow’ woman was his mom? “I-It was okay, not too b-bad.” Velvet stuttered.

You see the real reason Velvet was nervous was because Velvet loved Jaune, but she was really into women. Honestly her sexuality was best described as liking every woman with a fat ass or big tits and Jaune. Exclusively those people. This was something Jaune knew, something that made her love him even more with how understanding he was, he let her kiss girls at parties, even offered to let her sleep with a woman if she wanted. He offered to let her just have the experience but she of course wanted him to join in too.

The love birds had done a lot of experimenting in their time together but she doubted Jaune even let the thought cross his mind that she might be attracted to his mom or sisters. But how-fuck-dy was she, her knees were already pressed together to keep anything from dripping down her thighs, which was sure just looked like nerves. But every fiber of her body wanted to push Jaune’s mom up against a wall and devour every inch of her plush beautiful body.

“She’s just as nervous as you said she’d be.” His mom commented, her voice a low sultry note obviously unintentionally so, that was just her speaking tone, it had some sexy baritone to it that drove Velvet wild. “And just as pretty too!” Seriously better than any dirty talk.

“Mom, come on, don’t leave us out on the front step all morning.” He chided, taking Velvet by the hand and leading her inside. Velvet couldn’t help but catch the look his mom gave them, their hands connecting and her sole focus being on their small public display of affection, the connection between them. Was that… jealousy?

“Your house is lovely, Mrs. Arc!” Velvet’s mouth hung a little open, she grew up in a big house with lots of rooms but this place was so intimate, small but not tiny, just enough room that the whole family had to be close at all times she imagined, every wall was full of pictures, drawings, arts and crafts. She spotted a few of young Jaune with a dorky bowl hair cut and decided she’d tease him about it later. 

“Please, I haven’t cleaned at all, you’re too kind.” Juniper nodded. “And please it’s, miss Arc, but you can call me Juniper.” Right, Juniper’s husband passed away shortly before Jaune’s youngest sister was born. She hadn’t realized his mom was going by miss now, she supposed it was long enough that she was probably dating, if she was interested in any of that.

“We’re making chicken and rice for dinner, do you have any preferences or allergies I should know about?”

“Mom, I told you she’s a vegetarian.” Jaune looked mostly annoyed, Velvet knew he’d told his mom this a hundred times before coming here but honestly Velvet had to bring it up to Coco, her best friend, every now and again so she fully expected the only person she’d never have to remind was Jaune himself.

“Which is why the Chicken is vegan.” Juniper gave Velvet a little wink, which made her entire heart melt. This whole family was sweet and thoughtful; it wasn’t just Jaune. Why did all the Arcs have to be kind AND hot?!

“Thank you so much Miss- Juniper.” She corrected.

“Yeah, Thanks mom.” Jaune leaned in and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, a gesture she relished in. Her hand lingered on his arm, feeling the muscle of her son’s bicep. Something Velvet took a detailed mental note of. 

“So velvet I hear you’re on a different team than my son, sorry I’m not very familiar with how Beacons system works, Jaune tries to explain it but it’s all Greek to me.” She sighed, stirring the pot of rice and turning away from the stove, her plush round ass pressing against the counters surface to show just how soft and malleable it is.

“Y-yeah!” Velvet stuttered out. “Jaune started the semester after me so I was already paired up with Coco before he joined Beacon.” Velvet played with her bangs, pushing them out of her eyes, pushing the strands of hair behind her head. 

“Coco? I think Jaune talked about her once or twice?” Juniper tapped her lower lip, just parting her lips enough that Velvet could see how juicy and shiny they were from her lip gloss, she wondered what flavour it was. “She sounds a lot like a big sister.” Juniper giggled.

“More like a pet dog that won’t let us have the room.” Jaune commented, though there was a sly wit to his words. 

“Jaune don’t be rude, she sounds nice!” His mother chided.

“Jaune!” Velvet squeaked, more because of utterly right the blonde haired boy was. Unbeknownst to Juniper, Coco was more like their pet than she was aware, a happy little dog that had gotten broken in the fun way. Velvet had revealed to Jaune that she had feelings for her teammate, though she assured him that she would never act on them.

Velvet still remembered the night Jaune invited the two of them out for drinks, how he had shamelessly flirted with the two girls, at first she felt a pang of jealousy watching Jaune put his arm around the more fashion savvy girl. Until Jaune had gotten Coco to come back with them and found out that her otherwise self assured team leader was a people pleaser in the most interesting way. Velvet last track of how many times she’d cum from her teammate eating her out, The bunny girl taking Jaune by the hand as they turned the once proud team leader into a desperate horny pet for them to play with.

Day to day Coco was still the same, the only difference was she now wore high collared shirts to hide the proper collar they had given her, a collar and leash she wore at all times for her master and mistress.

“Stop being rude to your girlfriend the second you invite her in.” Juniper chided. Tutting her tongue as she turned back to cooking, swaying her ass from side to side. Jaune’s bombshell babe of a mom completely unaware of the dirty dark undertones of their degenerate relationship, she loved their wholesome sides, but velvet had to admit the idea of breaking sluts in for her stud of a boyfriend turned her on more than anything else.

Jaune sniffed the air, a warm smile spreading across his face, Velvet did the same and relished the mixed spices in the air. It smelt like home, not hers but she could tell it was the warm reminder she got every time her father cooked up a stirfry. Home of a different flavour but same texture. “That smells amazing mis- Ju-juniper.” 

“At least someone in this house has the manors to compliment the chef.” Looking over her shoulder she shot Velvet a playful wink. “I like this one Jaune, who knew my son had good taste?”

“I like to think I did a pretty good job.” Jaune smirked, Velvet feeling her face turn a bright red at their compliments, her boyfriend leaned over and kissed her chastely on the cheek, just a peck. Velvet could see his moms posture stiffen at that. Her face turned away but clearly she’d heard them kiss. Velvet hoped that wasn’t too forward, maybe his mom was very reserved or had older values. Jaune stretched up “I’m going to show her around the house, call us when dinner’s ready? And if my sisters show up, don’t let them bother her right away, okay?” 

Juniper smiled and nodded, shaking Velvet’s hand before the two went off, there was something there, she’d felt this before. It was a similar feeling to when her father had been judging Jaune’s worth, but also similar to when Coco was obviously jealous she was spending more time with Jaune than her. What was this weird aura that Jaune’s mom was giving off? Velvet couldn’t get the thought out of her mind, following after Jaune with a small quiver to her knees, she needed her boyfriend now, needed to relieve this tension, Velvet didn’t want to throw away her first impression unintentionally horn-dogging her future mother in law.

Jaune really didn’t waste any time making that desire a reality, before they were even out the door his hand spilled from hers and down in between her thighs, pushing a bunch up bundle of her soft silken summer dress against the sensitive drenched folds of her nethers. Her labia spread for his fingers, he could feel her practically dripping onto the floor, understanding immediately why she was ‘nervous’ and with a sly smirk stopped in the doorway, still idly fingering his girlfriend, teasing her with ever so much malicious glee. 

“Hey, mom.” He called back over his shoulder, Velvet was practically vibrating on him now. “Thanks for letting Velvet stay over again.” His smile was a pallid white mask disguising the way he drove his fingers deeper against her needy clit. “It’s so nice to be home.”

Juniper seemed to beam, relishing in the sudden attention from her son, Velvet recognised the look, it was the same one she wore every time Jaune commented on how pretty the bunny girl looked. It all clicked into place then, Jaune wasn’t aware of it but he’d just revealed his mom had a huge complex about her son, something that went far beyond high expectations or doting helicopter parenting. 

“I always love having my special boy under my roof again, I always look forward to you coming home from Beacon so I can baby my little boy again~” There was a haughty drawl to her words that wasn’t just her regular mature voice, she was really teasing him now.

Too bad it was having the same effect on Velvet, Velvet loved older women, loved women her own age, really any woman she could get her fangs into. Why did Jaune have to be so good at touching her? She was making such a good impression and now she was just trying not to drip all over their kitchen floor. 

“Jaune let’s not take up any more of her time~” Velvet tried to sound suggestive, and make it sound that way only for him but the wavering in her voice made every syllable a desperate grinding needy tone that had Jaune upright and more than ready to indulge her.His hand leaving the space between her legs, slick juices at the tips of his fingers. He made a big show of licking it off his thumb while he was still in the room with his mother, wiggling his eyebrows at his lovely girlfriend, before leading her deeper into their abode. 

“You’re such a meanie~” Velvet practically moaned the whisper, letting the throaty sexy drawl he liked so much slip out and into his ear. “Teasing me in front of your mom like that, are you going to make it up to me, sir?” a coy little giggle at the tip of her tongue, dancing across his skin and making the object of her affection shiver with such a delightful whimsy. “Give your pet bunny a reward for being so good?”

“Mmm have you been good?” A low growling question that made her shiver, was his whole family good at making her wet? Why did they all have such sexy voices when they tried?! “You got my hand dirty right before dinner, maybe my little rabbit needs to be punished? Taught a lesson?”

Velvet’s legs wobbled a little, just managing to get through the door before she collapsed to her knees. Jaune actually looked worried for a second before realizing that Velvet just could stand up anymore, her mouth hanging open, panting, drool pooling off her tongue with wet lidded eyes. “P-please~, I can’t wait anymore, J-jaune I need it~”

“Tsk tsk, so impatient. Maybe I should tie you up and leave you until dinner? Leave you hot and bothered while everyone is watching and put a toy in you at the table?” Jaune’s fingers trailed over her chin, ,keeping her looking at him. Until, ofcourse, he stuck his index finger along her tongue, slaving it over the bumpy texture of her taste buds, keeping her from sucking on it but letting her draw the edge of his digit with the savoury pink organ. Her waggling tongue put to better use on cleaning his fingers of her juices than the whimpering little words she’d be saying otherwise. 

The most surprising thing about their relationship, besides that Jaune was a dom and good at it, besides that they had broken in their friend Coco and turned her into a cock drunk pet for him to fuck when they got home. Besides that Velvet for seemingly such an innocent girl was so skilled with her tongue that she had Jaune wincing just from his finger in her mouth. No the most impressive and surprising thing about this was that normally Velvet considered herself a Dom.

Really she was the kind of girl to pounce on someone, pin them to the bed and take them however she wanted, it was really only with Jaune that she found out how good submission could feel. Though even now she had no desire to have anyone else ever act dominant with her.

Which no one watching would have ever thought Velvet was anything besides a submissive little slut bent on pleasing whoever was in front of her.

She lavished his fingers with the flat of her tongue, savouring the taste. Her eyes begged him to finally let her actually please him, for him to fuck her. She was desperate, so horny after being teased by two members of the uncannily sexy Arc family. Luckily she saw Jaune’s hand go towards his zipper, unbuttoning his pants and retracting his fingers from the slick confines of her mouth. “Good girl, but I’m going to need to make sure you want it.” Stepping away from his girlfriend, Jaune sat back against his bed, spreading his legs to give her enough room to get between his knees. “Show my cock how badly you want it.” A pleasantly agreeable ordered.

Velvet loved this, loved every second of it. Getting onto all fours, her ears bounced with each sway of her hips, exaggerating the way he liked it so that her ass bounced from side to side just in view.

“I’d be more than happy to~” Her little voice sounded so innocent, even if it was betrayed with how easily she wrestled him out of his pants. Fingers hooked behind his ass, mouth pulling down his zipper, it was one quick motion that brought his wonderful cock out and into breathable air. “Mmm there he is~”

Pressed her nose up to Jaune’s curved sausage, she took in it’s heady odor, basking in the tinged salty meat scent filling her lungs and head. Her lips pressed against its underside in a soft silken kiss, letting his shaft feel how soft and pillowy her lips were. Tongue rolling over the plush opening to her maw and lavishing the root of his bitch breaker with a health coat of saliva. She loved his cock, loved every inch of it. She’d taken a ruler to it, in both senses of the word when she was feeling frisky, but Jaune was packing some serious heat. Twelve inches of fat heavy cock meat supported by a thick long cum vein that from experience she knew felt great grinding against her soapy wet opening.

Still as much as she didn’t want to wait for him to fuck her, she did have a job to do, a boyfriend to please, a massive cock to stretch her windpipe. Draggin her tongue up it’s rigid surface, rough tongue lapping up his viscus precum dripping down from it’s head. She savoured the fleshy taste of it.

Pressing her lips to the head she sucked hard, getting as much of his precum onto her tongue as she could, filling her mouth with spittle and mixing their juices together. Opening her maw just enough that her flesh gloopy lubrication spill out over his tip, leaking down his length in heavy droplets. Using the flat her palm to smear its viscus lewd cocktail all over his fuck-meat. 

“This beautiful little guy is all for me, huh?” Velvet asked him, lidded eyes looming over the crest of his mighty cock to meet his gaze. Stroking up and down his length with both of her hands now, really coating him with her drool.

“Little?” Jaune asked in disbelief. “Why do you have to hurt my ego like that?” Though it was clear from his wry grin there was no offense taken. Taking his cock by the root and slapping down on her face, splattering her own spit across her beautiful features.

“Mmmm~ Fu- Jaune~” Velvet groaned his name as she pushed his cock into her mouth, tired of teasing him and ready to utterly drown in his thick creamy spunk.

Jaune’s head leaned back, enjoying the texture of her velvety tongue, she hated that pun but he found it hilarious. She was a pro at head, having learned all of Jaune’s weak spots, exploiting each of them with agonising accuracy. Digging the tip just under his crown, rolling around the head dipping down to lavish each and every inch with her expertly skilled mouth. She wasn’t going deep, putting in just the first couple inches so that she could really focus on the tactile skill. 

Pulling back so that the tip of his length exited with a loud pop she smacked her lips together. “Sorry did I insult you? Let me make it up to my amazing, sexy, boyfriend, let just~”

Pushing her lips back to the head of his cok she started to lower herself, but not in a controlled slow decent but a frantic up and down, back and forth, slobbering all over his pole with dribbling droplets of spittle splattering everywhere while she slurped on his tasty meat. Getting lower and lower each time, now proving just how reckless, noisy and messy she could make her dirty blowjob. 

Jaune let a low loud moan slip past his lips. Drowning in every ounce of pleasure she could rain down onto him, sinking blissfully into the depths of depravity. Velvet knew she was good with her mouth, took pride in it, wanted to improve even more. It was something she made efforts to improve probably more than any of her huntress training. 

Afterall blowing Jaune was far more gratifying than slaying any Grimm.

Dragging her teeth just even so lightly over his length she made sure to lean back, opening her mouth to let him see just how far his cock was protruding down her throat, the head pushed back against her uvula. From this angle it was impossible to fit the entire thing. He was just too hard, to rigid, it would never bend the whole way, if she were laying down she’d be able to let him stuff her lungs with cockmeat but crouched between his legs all the bunny girl could do was bob her head on a little more than eight inches, forcing it all down her throat until there was a noticeable bulge in her gullet.

One of her hands came up to stroke the remaining length still dripping in her spit, her other coming up to cup his heavy balls. Rolling them over with her fingers while she throated the length just mere inches up from them. Though to her it felt like miles, Velvet took great pride in feeling those heavy balls on her forehead when she throated him properly, she knew that he wanted to see her ass this time around though.

Making sure to pop her back out so that her round bubble butt was on full display, the loose fitted sundress hugging her curved perfectly. But of course the idea of her amazing ass wasn’t good enough, tugging up her dress she made her to show him her full perky behind in all it’s pale wonderful glory. Two wonderful globes of pale assflesh and rippled each time she threw her head down onto his cock, bouncing with the movement of her body.

She made sure to look up at him, keep eye contact and show how much she was enjoying pleasuring him. She really did love it too, loved being able to make her lover feel good. In fact she was dripping just sucking his fat cock, so wet her panties were utterly ruined, she’d really need to unpack and get a change of clothes. To emphasize this fact the pooling drool dripped onto her chest, smearing the torso section of her dress with their viscus precum-spit mix making the sheer fabric see through, giving way to her bountiful plush tit-flesh. 

Velvet heard a noise, her ear twitching to the side. Jaune was too lost in pleasure to notice but her larger and better ears picked up on it even though she was drunk off the lust of his cock. She tried to listen for more sounds, anything, even breathing.

Jaune didn’t like that she stopped throating him, putting a palm on the back of her head and making sure she remembered what was most important. Velvet could hardly disagree, getting back into the swing of her work, taking him the deepest part of her gullet, trying to push it more but knowing all it was doing was adding pressure to the massive plug of fuck meat in her. 

Evidently though just stuffing her throat with his virile log of man meat wasn't enough. She needed more, wanted it so strongly in her core that she fought back against his grip on her head, pushing back and until she pulled off his length with lusty lidded eyes, long strands of spit and drool connecting his cock to her lips. Looking up at him with her mascara running down her face, eyeliner a mess and drool dropping off her chin onto her now see through dress, drenching her plush line of cleavage. "Fucking ruin me" her voice dripping with lust while she begged for him. 

Pulling her dress up over her head, slipping it up her pale, sun kissed skin. Practically naked now, Velvet wasn't wearing much under her dress, a nice Lacey thong, black and sheer, showing how utterly drenched her panties were. Her bra had to be a tight fitted sports bra, anything less and she'd be bouncing obscenely. Which might have been fun but not proper for meeting Jaune's family. Still though she had already met them, and these bunnies needed to be free. 

Hooking her thumbs under the supports of her titty holder, Velvet lifted, slowly, making eye contact the whole time so her wonderful master could watch the silken orbs of jelly like tit flesh rise up, giving him a wonderful view of her under boob. It was like the tension at the rim of a glass of water, so ready to spill out the second it became too much. Then she gave one last little adjustment letting her pillow melons fall out of their confines, rippling and bouncing now free of their prison. Massive funbags that velvet hadn't had properly sized, she forced them into DDs but knew that was too small.

No one ever expected velvet to be stacked, she always wore such reserved clothes, always had on such tight underwear. She did an excellent job of hiding her thick thighs, wide hips. Even Jaune was shocked the first time she's undressed and had a perfect hourglass frame with just that perfect amount of body fat and muscle that made her strong but still soft and grabbable. It still took his breath away seeing his beautiful girlfriend naked and Velvet took so much pride and felt so powerful from that. 

This wasn't about an ego boost though, this was about fucking Jaune until his legs went numb.

She got up onto his lap, straddling his legs with her heavy thighs. Putting his plans flat against his muscular chest and pushing him back into the bed. 

Her face followed his, lips pressing hard together and opening to explore every inch of his mouth. Shivering with a certain amount of delight at how his tongue invaders her mouth, pushing past her lips to dominate hers. They parted all too soon but she had to pull back before she got lost in devouring every ounce of his essence. 

She wanted to give him the best view, and as much as she was proud of her perky tits, she is equally proud of her round wobbly fat ass. She turned around over top of him, letting him enjoy the show of putting her rear end into place. It might not have been the most graceful of movements but every brash sharp sway only served to make the places she did have fat bounce even more.

Velvet reached between her legs, grabbing onto that hard vascular shaft and lining it up with her entrance. Watching her arousal drip down his length the second it met with her needy lips. The bunny debated only for a moment if she wanted to stuff it in her ass, from this angle it did look better and both the horny post teen lovers had a special fetish for stretching her fat round ass. Velvet thought better of it though, grinding her cunt against his cock head. A soft little moan escaping her lips, lusty desire filled the space behind it, knowing exactly what was coming next. Velvet started to lower herself, spearing her snatch on that terrifyingly big fuck meat.

Took it like a pro would even begin to start describing how that big tit bunny slut worked him. From her position she angled him just so that he could feel every bump and groove of her slick, tight cock sleeve. Pushing him hard against her g-spot, but also forcing that perfectly pleasurable bend as he was forced to follow the track of her tight snatch. Velvet took it with a steady ease too, practiced ease, able to lower herself on a cock that with one slow fluid motion when they both knew from experience he was so dangerously large that most women had to struggle their way down.

Not the greatest slut in Beacon though.

Velvet could take Jaunes monster dong better than anyone, not that most girls had even tried. Most of them were too snobby, stuck up and didn’t think Jaune might be the stud he actually was. Velvet knew a catch when she saw one and jumped at the chance to see what the nerdy blonde boy was packing. Her hunch had been right but Jaune didn’t need the extra inches, he worked his cock better than any of the ‘little boys’ back at school. His hips met her plush round ass, working his own magic so that his cock practically wrung the pleasure out of her, working the angle of his cock so that the stretch of her folds. Pushed up against her g-spot, hammered her womb with an expertise that made it clear what a stud he really was. She honestly felt bad for any girl that turned Jaune down, their loss was her gain. 

And now their loss was a sensation of bouncing on a cock so big she could feel it past her belly button, pulling up a full foot until only the tip was left in her, then pushing it back inside until her ass flattened against his pelvis, rippling from the impact and she if only for a moment worried for her organs. 

Gods it felt good though, the perfect shape, the thickness, the length. Her stomach was bulging from each powerful impact, stretching around his massive length of fuckmeat. Putting a hand to her stomach to really enjoy just how far his cock was stretching her out. One of the things Velvet loved was how Jaune wasn’t just fucking her tight little bunny cunt, but how he not only hit her cervix but pushed past her, fucking her entire body with that cock she loved so much. It was something that hurt the first imt he’d done it, a little pain for a whole new world of pleasure unlike anything she’d ever felt before. The way her entire body gave way to him, the complete submission, it was the greatest gift he could ever give her.

Velvet was looking down at the bulge in her stomach, even from her partially doggy position with was massive, she knew it looked ever better when she leaned back but right now she wanted to let Jaune see her rippling ass each and every time she pushed it back onto him, each time his hips rose to connect hard with meaty slaps against it. But she needed to see it, so she started to rise, feeling it bend against each of her fold, loving the way his cockhead hit all kinds of different sweet spots each inch she rose up. Her eyes shut hard, just enjoying the sensation without the visual stimuli. 

Jaune managed to fuck her eyes open though, if only lidded slits of rolled back pupils, fucked into utter cock drunk lust. Velvet could barely make out anything besides the pleasure wracking her body. The obscene bulge in her stomach, the mess of her dress stained in drool on the ground, her dripping wet sex getting sloshed around by the meat pole pistoning in and out of her. The mess they made on the hardwood floor. The open door they’d teased each other through.

Jaune’s mom peering around the corner of that door, leering eyes watching their based carnal desire unfold.

J-Jaune.. Ja…’s mom? Velvet’s brain short circuited and she came on the spot, fear, pleasure, lust, anxiety, all of it melting together into a confused cocktail that more than pushed her over the edge. She was gone, lost into the void of pleasure. Clenching down on her lover with full force, he held back but had to stop to let her ride out the wave after wave of raw electric pleasure rocking her brain. A hawty open mouthed groan of pleasure escaped her lips. Jaune had to cover it to keep her from alerting the whole house to their actions, though it was evident to Velvet that it was a little late for that.

She tried to pry her eyes open, only having a hard time when Jaune started to rut into her again, slowly at first but quickly forgoing formality and just fucking into her properly. Velvet could peer through the doorframe a person, Juniper? 

It is. 

Jaune’s mom was watching them through the cracked open door, eyes peering in just a way Jaune and her might never have seen, the shadows of the hallway obscuring their vision. Too bad Velvet had nearly perfect night vision, as almost all faunus naturally had, which let her see the more adult woman clear as day. Fingers down her trousers, a wet sound emanating from the hallways barely audible only to her large ears. 

Now the bunny girl knew Jaune’s mom had a thing for her son, but to go this far, to peep on him in bed with his girlfriend? That was…

Hot.

That was so hot, It got Velvet so turned on she was dripping down Jaune’s thighs. Well more than she already had been. Velvet knew she had to give a show now. Juniper was doing them such a kind favor by not busting in and telling them to stop, it would be a shame to let an audience go to waste, wouldn’t it?

Velvet started to mewl a little louder in the palm of Jaune’s hand. Grunting with effort and throwing her ass back harder, making the whole ordeal a better show, more aggressive and louder than either of the lovers had intended to make it, after all Velvet wasn’t worried about being found out anymore. 

She let Juniper see the bulge in her stomach, putting a hand on it and really making a show of feeling how hung the woman’s studly son was.

Jaune wasn’t far behind his girlfriend though, pushing up into one last tight, cutting this little show short. Not that Velvet really minded that much, feeling his heavy thick load start to fill her waiting womb, every fold and crease of her cunt. It sloshed around with each little thrust he gave, Velvet feeling so utterly full of her lovers juices. Gods it was warm, she let out a little moan between his fingers, tongue hanging out and gliding over his digits idly, losing her mind to the radiant euphoria washing over her. 

She didn’t even notice when Jaune started to pull out, gushing honey consistency jizz streaming out of her gaping hole, the last few pure white pungent ropes of jism landing on her stomach and shaven mound, letting her feel his warmth inside and out.

Velvet purred a little, collapsing against Jaune’s muscular chest, flat back against him. Her fingers trailed the line of his jaw as she kissed his neck. “Mmmm, baby, you made such a mess.”

She heard footsteps leaving down the hallway, they were a little staggered, a little weary. Looks like the show was enough for his mother after all.

“Mmm, we should go for round two.” Jaune offered, hands trailing down her silken sides, over her soft pale skin.

“We should get ready for dinner, I’m covered in cum.” She giggled, throat still a little sore from taking his monster.

He groaned, holding her close to him, a little tighter, pressing his face to the back of her head and keeping her warmth against his body just a little longer. “Okay, five minutes.”

Letting out a nice harsh, cute in the way it wasn’t cute kind of laugh, Velvet nodded and snuggled against him. “Five more minutes.”

_______

“This is delicious Mrs. Arc!” Velvet practically drooled over her words, the food too but mostly just how much sexual tension she could put into completely innocuous syllables. Velvet was chowing down on her veggie chicken, making sure to make a show of the rice still clinging to her lips. She was leaning over the table with her ample bust on full display, now hugged tight by a white tank-top, something she’d normally never wear and even now it brought a heavy flush to her cheeks, but she wanted to tease Juniper as much as she could.

Jaune didn’t seem any the wiser, at home he was used to seeing her like this and didn’t seem to pick up on the not so subtle flirting. If he did he didn’t seem to question it. 

“I told you, you can call me Juniper.” The lovely milf called from across the room, already cleaning up the lack of mess she’d made, she hadn’t made eye contact with Velvet or Jaune since they came down for dinner, fidgeting each time Velvet let her voice dip into a low drawl.

“Juniper~” Really adding to the sexual energy as she rolled the name over his tongue, trying to get a taste for it and clearly finding its texture to her liking. Jaune just getting a light smirk on his face from that. Looks like he had picked up on it.

“I got a message from Violet, looks like she needs someone to pick her up.” Jaune said to no one in particular. Even though Velvet knew he hadn’t checked his scroll in hours. “You’re already busy mom, I’ll go get her.” 

Juniper seemed pretty startled by that completely pleasant offer. Turning around to look at Jaune for the first time and Velvet saw the womans face turn a nice shade of crimson, the recognition of what she’d seen her son do apparent on the parents visage. She looked like she was torn between wanting to have some time to process what was going on and not wanting to be alone with the woman who had just taken a nice hot load of her son’s jizz.

“Yeah, mom?” Jaune tilted his head a little, looking over his shoulder. Seeing that his blond bombshell of a milf wasn’t going to protest any further he continued. “I won’t be gone long.” He assured them both. “Be good you two.”

“Bye Jaune~” Velvet waved to her boyfriend as he left the two women alone. A nice long, tense, silence forming between them. Only the sounds of the sink still running and Velvet tapping her fork against a plate echoing in the empty dinn between them. Juniper was still turned away from her work, contrasting her previous state by being unable to peel her eyes away from the bunny girl idly kicking her feet at the milf’s dinner table. “The water’s still running.”

A little startled, moving too quickly, Juniper turned in a flurry to turn off the running tap. Letting a breath out she didn’t realize she was holding in, the matron of the Arc household tried to collect herself. She was an adult woman, she should not be so frazzled, so turned on by a woman not only her son’s age but also dating her son. Juniper realized it was wrong, but she knew everything she felt regarding Jaune was wrong, dirty, filthy, degenerate desires. Still she couldn’t shake them, couldn’t shake the feeling of wetness dripping down her legs.

“S-so Velvet.” Juniper started but didn’t have any destination for that line of thought. “Sc-school is good?”

She hadn’t heard Velvet get out of her chair, but did see the bunny girl lean against the counter, elbow placed side long so that she was facing the nervously sweating Milf. A woman trying desperately to not jump on a woman sixteen years her junior. “You want to talk about School?” Velvet asked with a slight mocking to her tone, like she wasn’t about to play the coy game here, wasn’t going to let Juniper pretend she hadn’t seen them fuck. “Well, it’s fine I suppose, but it’s good to finally have a room to ourselves, normally we need to sneak around our Teammates, which is always so awkward.”

Juniper turned an even deeper shade of pink, turning her face away to look at anything besides the sultry faunus. 

“Oh, I don’t think I should be hearing about my son like that!” Her voice shaking and quivering like an innocent school girl.

“So you were watching him and not me? I’m a little hurt.” Velvets drawl mimicked shock but it was clearly just teasing. “I thought you were touching yourself thinking about fucking me like your baby boy was. But you wanted to be me, not do me, is that it?” Juniper felt Velvet’s hand wrap around her waist, hitting their hips together, two bubbly round rears colliding together. Loving the feeling of how soft the bunny girl’s body felt against hers.

Juniper was a good mother, a single mother, she’d never thought about anything besides her kids and never sought out physical pleasures for fear she might confuse the children by bringing new men around. But every touch of skin on skin from Velvet made a confusing fire burn in her gut. The previously thought to be straight woman found herself lost in the deep, seemingly endless cleavage of the busty Faunus. “I-I.. Uh, you.” She stammered through.

Each thought seemingly more complicated than the last, Juniper unable to process it in the slightest.

“Shhhh.” Velvet hushed. “You don’t need to think anymore, just sit back and enjoy~”

The lewd bunny girl pushed their faces together, lips crashing against lips, their bodies pressed at the sides even if the older women felt groping hands squeeze her fleshy, motherly sides, roaming towards ass and tits.

Goods velvet tasted good, the bunny so sweet, tongue spreading that wonderful flavour all over her inexperienced mouth. It had been so long since she’d been the highschool slut, banging the entire football team behind the bleachers. Juniper felt every single one of those memories flood back, but none of those boys kissed like Velvet did. None of their hands felt this good. She had repressed her desires for carnal pleasure, and not it was all coming to surface with a vengeance. 

“V-velvet~” She mewled, turning her body to press hard against the younger woman.

Velvet just moaned into the woman’s slack mouth, driving her tongue over her molars and exploring every inch she could. A grown woman, widowed single mom, her boyfriend's mom, quivering against her body like a needy school girl. Juniper was so taken back, so surprised by her own desire for the bunny pressed against her she felt like she was being devoured by the strange sensation, strangely she didn't mind.

What was most surprising was just how fervently Juniper pushed back, how her hands reached out and explored the wide grabbable hips of her son's lover. 

Maybe velvet was wrong, maybe Juniper was more interested in the bunny afterall. Why did the arc family have to taste so good? Velvet just drank up every drop of drool that the Arc matron sloppy let fall from her pillow lips. The older woman didn't pull away, diving head first and even pushing the kiss deeper, until velvet pulled the milf's blouse open, sending buttons flying and even ripping the fabric at the neck. 

It opened harsh and with little fanfair but the long pale cleavage, dotted with only a faint mole right at the cleft where it met her chest proper. The bra she wore was plain and juniper couldn't help but wish she'd worn something a little sexier. It was just a plain white with little frills along the cups. It was a tad too small which caused the straps to dig into her side boob and the tops of her massive chest to pillow out over the top.

"Velvet!" She gasped, looking at the ruins of her top.

"Oops did I do that?" Velvet feigned innocence, leaning forward and burying her face into that heavenly cleavage, tongue already working at the perfect plush orbs of titflesh. "Gods you're so sexy, such big amazing, delicious tits!" 

"Th-ank you- wait! St-stop we shouldn't be- ah!" Gasping in surprise as velvet but into the valley of cleavage. Though even if Velvet wanted to back away she couldn't, Juniper was pressing the bunny girl's face down into her chest, fingers coiled in brown locks of hair. 

The clasp of her bra slid open in one swift movement dropping the heavenly pillows into free fall. Gods they were amazing, massive double G tits with hardly any sag, it was impossible to have none but they looked like they were practically defying gravity, bouncing freely with a wonderful elasticity. "Mmm look at these puppies, I bet they're even bigger than mine, Mrs. Arc you're such a milf!" 

Contrasting her innocent tone with a rather sultry compliment, Velvet decided to really compare. Taking off her own top with little grace or showmanship, and showing she hadn't cared to put on a bra since her quicky with Jaune. Juniper was awestruck, Velvet had two perky large double D's with puffy pert nipples, it was a pleasant delightful buffet of contrast between the two of them.

Juniper had fatty round balloon tits, a fair bit of weight holding them down even if they were unbelievably perky there was only so much that could be done against their weight. Her sunken nipples and pale flesh looked so inviting a space for one's face. That heavy set on a mature body looked so inviting, like one could just settle into it and sleep forever.

Velvet had smaller tits if only by a little, but her smaller stature let Juniper's larger set rest comfortably on her perfectly perky melons. Acting like a shelf for the bustier woman's tits. Which of course put that wonderful bouquet of titflesh right in Velvet’s face, and what a fucking view. While the smaller bunny girl might have had elasticity on the motherly, bustier woman, Velvet couldn’t match her for raw size and volume. Though pressed together they did nearly blend the seam between their bountiful breasts, only Velvet's slight tan even indicating that they were connected at the chest.

Obviously she wasn’t done with just this, adjusting their chests and forcing Juniper to lean back against the counter so that their tits pressed flesh against each other, nipples rubbing against each other from the way their squishy volume went flat against each other. Velvet giving a little pleasured moan feeling her sensitive buds, hard from the cold air, well mostly arousal but also cold air, push against Juniper’s soft melons. 

“Ve- We have to stop” Juniper hardly even got the words out before her breathy voice turned into a gasping pleasured moan.

“Because I might walk in?” Jaune called out from the doorway. Both the women stopped to look at him, leaning in the doorway with a wry grin. Juniper tried to push Velvet away and cover herself, only managing to get one of her bouncing very visible tits covered while the other was pushed against her arm inadvertently only making her melons look even soft from how they pillowed around her wrists.

“Jaune!” Juniper and Velvet booth called out, though one in excitement and one in horror.

“I got you a little present~” Velvet chirped, sneaking behind the busty milf to push her tits flat against Juniper’s back. “She's practically dripping for you.”

“You know when you said you wanted to find me another ‘toy’ I wasn’t expecting my mom.” His voice had a sly little tone that betrayed that dominant note so forgien to his mother’s ears. Even if it did make her womb twitch hearing it. “I’m not sure about this one..”

“Jaune, I-” She was cut off with a moan as Velvet bit her neck, pulling her down until both women were on their knees. Keeping the Milf’s face turned square towards her son’s crotch, seeing the growing bulge in his pants. Her pupils blowing out into big hearts, watching it twitch with each of his heart beats. Velvet’s hands roamed over her fleshy stomach, upwards towards the cleft of her chest, pushing her tits up to give Jaune a better look at his stacked mother.

“Look how much she wants it, Jaune~” Velvet drawled into Juniper’s ear, more talking to her than her boyfriend. “She watched us fuck earlier, touching herself to the tought of taking my place, to worshiping your fat cock, kissing it, sucking it, sticking it into her tight mature pussy and feeling. You. cum. inside her~”

Juniper couldn’t even argue, it was all true. Ever since Jaune left for school she’d been hungry to fill a new space in his life, to become her son’s lover, she wanted nothing more than to give herself over to this weird wild situation, to lose herself in the lust and love, to her degenerate lewd thoughts of her son.

“Well, since she’s being so obedient” He mused, and rewarded that slack jawed cock hungry gaze his mom bore so plainly with a meat thwap of his cock escaping his pants and landing against her face. “Let’s see if she’s even worth keeping around.”

Gods, being talked down to in such a way, like she was only a tool, something for his pleasure and that was her entire worth, was surprisingly a really big turn on. She wanted it, wanted to be of worth to him, wanted him to take pleasure in every inch of her body.Her eyes were glued to his cock, staring at it was a deep lusty intent. Sh-should she suck his cock? There was no going back after she put this mammoth meat in her maw, no way of turning back the second she crossed that line.

Mostly she was worried that she’d never be able to go back, never be able to think of her son in any way besides…

Master.

Her lips sealed around the head of his length, pushing it into her mouth with a fervor Jaune had never seen from his mom before. Slobbering all over every inch of his fuck meat in the measiest, greediest, most desperate blowjob Juniper had ever had the shame and pride of performing. She was ashamed to admit she couldn’t take his entire cock into her, Velvet had made taking half look easy, Juniper was only just past the head before she felt scarily full, pushing down farther but still able to see the halfway point just at the edge of her lips. She tried to push harder but wretched at the girth of him, spittle splattering past her lips and smearing across his pelvis and heavy swaying balls.

Luckily Velvet was there to help her along, getting between Jaune and his mom, wrapping her lips around the side of his length and lavishing his untouched length with love and attention. 

A double blowjob was really jaune’s favorite, it was such a nice view, mixed with the best feeling. Two beautiful faces dedicated completely to his pleasure, their mouths formed erogenous zones as they dripped with desire, as they got pleasure from the act of pleasuring another person. Jaune really loved this, loved it more than the sex to be honest, thought he was sure if he was able to pleasure two women with his cock he’d love that even more.

Velvet pulled off the side of his cock dipping lower and under his length so that Juniper’s chin was resting on her head, slurping loudly on his sack and pulling one of his balls into her mouth to roll her tongue over it’s smooth surface. Jaune tossed his head back in pleasure, a spike of jealousy rising in the heart of his mother. 

Was velvet really better than her? Juniper doubled her efforts, trying to push down harder, slobbering even more on the pole between her lips. She needed to prove herself, needed to feel Jaune’s ‘approval’ sliding down her throat. One of her hands coming up to stroke the length of his meat still out of her throat, trying to edge him ever closer to that delicious release. Moaning in approval around his length at each inch she was able to bend down the back of her gullet, forcing it ever further. 

Juniper remembered her days in university, back when she was ‘good’ at sex. Back when she took pride in swallowing cocks whole, riding guys until they begged her to let them rest. She wasn’t sleeping around by any means but all of her boyfriends were ruined for other women after she was done with them. Jaune was the opposite, he inherited every single one of her slutty genes and matched them ten fold, now she was trying desperately to keep up with a boy half her age and getting outdone by his girlfriend only a few years different than that. She couldn’t lose out to youth, she had to relearn all those experiences and prove her worth.

There was a wet pop as Velvet pulled off his heavy swollen sack. “Mm look at her go, Jaune. Maybe I have some competition?” A little teasing voice creeping in. “Mmm she can go deeper though. Since you’re such a good host Mrs. Arc, Let me help you~”

Juniper felt Velvet’s hand on the back of her head and felt a swell in panic, putting her palms against Jaune’s pelvis and trying to push back so she could protest. It was too late though, she felt the force push her forward, her own grip slipping and suddenly an unearthly amount of fuckmeat was forced down her gullet, nearly a full foot of cock forced down the bend of her throat, forcing her throat to bulge at it’s sheer girth.

One of her eyes twitched, mind swirling in delirium, body so unable to deal with a real slab of fuck meat. All she could do was idly sucked and trash with her tongue, throat trying to constrict around the massive length.

“Oh fuuuck!” Jaune growned, the mix of sensations nearly pushing him over the edge.

Juniper managed to pull back, slurping her flem and spittle back along his slick shaft as she pulled along him. Gods she found a whole new fetish, being impaled on her son’s cock was the single greatest experience of her life. Heart shaped pupils dancing in euphoria. 

That was all he had, Feeling her tight throat pull back, sucking hard as she did. Jaune felt that last little push break the dam, his orgasm hitting fast and hard, a surprise for everyone in the room. Juniper had no warning, the first rope filling her mouth and shooting down her throat, she tried to swallow it but by the time she cleared her throat two more heavy ropes shot into her waiting maw.

Velvet had made swallowing his load seem easy, it was so thick, there was so much, she couldn’t hope to swallow it all. Cum shot out of her nose, dropping down her face and back onto the cock still between her lips. Jizz pushing past the corners of her lips, spilling out around the ring she tried to form even as she swallowed mouthful after mouthful of heavy spunk. Semen dripping down her chin and onto her exposed, heaving breasts. Droplets splattering against her pale skin really for the first time in years making the proud arc woman feel like a proud arc whore.

The next moment was a blur, Jaune pulled out of her mouth, looking up at him with her jaw hung open, exhausted and sore but so full and satisfied. Her face was a mess but she had swallowed everything like a good girl. Then Velvet was pushing her onto the ground, turning her over so that her face was pressed in between the bunny girl’s legs, looking at her dripping wet snatch while Jaune ripped a hole in her pants revealed her own wetness to open air.

“Wait!” She shouted, panic rising up. “C-co-” her protests cut short as the head of his cock pressed against her dripping folds. “Condoms!”

“We don’t use those, silly. It feels so much better with a belly -full- of his baby batter.” Emphasizing the word ‘full’, Velvet pushed Junipers face harder against the little hole in front of her. “Now stop stalling and let me serve you a meal, it’s getting cold, mom.” 

Still Juniper couldn't actually sleep with her son, could she?

“N-not… Just- Put it here.” Putting one hand over her lips and using the other to spread her cheeks, indicating to her quivering, tight back door. She had some experience with her ass, never with anything as big as him, though with the thick layer of cum and drool along his cock, he was more lubed than any bottle of baby oil would ever get him.

She felt him get even harder at that.

Oh fuck he was going to ruin her.

Pushing against her backdoor, Jaune pushed her face flush against Velvet’s greedy pussy. Her sweet, wet, delicious twat. Juniper devoured it like it was candy, tongue lavishing each inch with moans muffled by her dripping wet folds. Taking slow inch after inch of monstrous arc cock into her sphincter. 

It took less time for her to get used to it than she thought. Though she did struggle with it more than she’d like to admit. The only keeping her in the land of the conscious was Velvet grinding her hips against the Milf’s face, smearing her with love juices and making an utter mess of the already ruined makeup on her face, mascara an utter wreck with the foundation and blush already rubbed off completely onto the bunny’s thick thighs.

She growled curses and moans as she ate Velvet out, needing some release from the pleasure and pain wracking her body. Nails digging into the younger woman’s ample ass as Jaune slapped hers with an aggressive pent up lust.

“Gods you’re such a fucking slut, mom!” Smack! “Taking my cock in your ass, eating out my girlfriend, moaning like a whore!” Smack!

“Mmm tell her, Baby~” Velvet agreed, grabbing a fistful of Juniper’s hair and pushing her deeper into the folds of her slit.

“Always teasing me with this fat fucking ass, finally I get to plough it, I’m going to make it so all you can think about is my cock in your stuid whoroish holes.” He growled, sleeping her rear one more time, rippling the ample assflesh from the impact. “Mmm thank you, baby, you got me such a good little skank for a gift. I love you, Velvet~”

Juniper could feel Velvet cum, a spray of squirting juices all over her face, making even more of a mess on her than there had been before. Velvet roared in euphoria, not letting the milf up for air just yet, still forcing her to breath through her nose, taking in the scents of Velvet’s orgasm. She really loved being praised by Jaune, it felt good, it must have felt just as good as being talked down to by him. Because Juniper had practically cum just from him fucking her ass while treating her like garbage. 

His pistoning hips felt so good! Every scraping motion of his cock along the inside of her tightest hole brought shivering little jolts of pleasure through her whole body. Making the mature, curvy milf vibrate right to her core.

“Close to cumming already, baby?” Velvet groaned, finally letting Juniper up for air, Jaune’s mom looking up at her, strands of Velvet’s love still clinging to her visage. Juniper was nodding, agreeing that she was about there, until she realized that the bunny wasn’t looking at her, she was looking at Jaune.

He must have still been sensitive from cumming down her throat, his hips moving faster and faster and his groaning breaths coming faster and more fevered. “Fuck, I’m going to fill you up from both ends. Take it, take it all!”

Flooding her tight rear with a torrent of jizz. After taking two of his heavy loads she could tell his second shot hadn’t diminished in size, filling her up in a weird way she’d never experienced before. Once or twice a boy in college had came in her ass, most of the time she made them wear a condom though and the one time she hadn’t he had never gotten this deep, never gotten to the point her stomach bulged from his girth, never got to the point she felt it push against her womb through the layers of her organs. Then to feel the warmth of his jizz so deep inside her she could have sworn it was coming back up her throat.

Juniper felt consciousness leave her just as his cock slid from the tight ring of her backdoor. Escaping from her body with a pop, the last two ropes of spunk plastered across her back, her hair, a little bit landing on her face and even the tail end landing on Velvet’s stomach from this angle. 

Jaune couldn’t help but feel his breath catch, looking down at his mother’s gaping, cum filled asshole, open and winking at him, slowly tightening back up but still giving him a wonderful view of the load still churning inside her. 

His girlfriend getting out from under the slumped over body of his mother, still twitching with little jolts of her orgasm coursing through her body, Velvet cuddled up against her lover, feeling all of his hard, hot muscles. “Did I do good? Did you like my gift?”

“Mmmm” He growled approvingly. “You did baby, you really, really did.” Rubbing juniper’s abused ass and Velvet’s pale unblemished one at the same time. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Velvet just kissed under his chin, nuzzled into his neck and stroking his chest. “Mmm anything for my baby, anything or anyone, whatever makes you happy.”

And after the stories he had told her of home. 

She had a few ideas.


	2. Grim Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Crossover] [Bleach] [Rangiku] [Bdsm] [dom/sub] [f/f]
> 
> Jaune and Velvet wake up to a slightly apprehensive Juniper, worried she had gone to far with her wild fantasy of finally bedding her son, instead the two lovers seduce her again, promising to show her the time of her life. We follow velvet as she prowls around the village to see if there is anything or anyone else around that she can bring to make her boyfriend happy.

A Story of Hounds and Hares Ch.2  
Grim Reaper - Public Theater  
Feels like good old time but with a rosy haze  
I’m dreaming with the girl I love  
But there’s no push, no shove  
Is this what real life feels like?  
Oh girl you’re just my type  
These lines feel different this time  
Lines feel different this time  
She’s a Grim reaper.

Bliss.

Such a simple word, five letters, one syllable, defined as perfect happiness, or great joy. So often spoken only of in hushed whispered voices, spoken of in smiles and curved bright eyes. Often forgotten though, as it always is, is the unfortunate side effect of this euphoria unspoken, ignored, has always been its ability to distract. Bliss, after all, is infatuation at the ignorance of all else.

Were it that Pyrrha Nikos was aware of such a definition. Her bright wide smile spread across her features speaking candidly and at a volume unbecoming a private conversation she waved her hand to indicate the lackadaisical nature of her speech. “When they get home, I’m sure they’ll be sick of each other, meeting the family is stressful and no offense to Velvet but I just don’t think she has the constitution for it.”

"I know what you mean, she's so innocent and Jaune is so awkward." Nora agreed. "It's like having a couple of two Rens." She paused like the idea of some hot Ren on Ren action just crossed her mind and a new fetish was suddenly discovered and subsequently repressed. 

"Exactly!" Pyrrha practically shouted, much louder and more vocal about her dislike of Jaune's girlfriend now that the couple in question wasn't on campus. "I mean come on, Jaune is a young man, he's got needs and I'm pretty sure velvet hadn't even kissed a boy before Jaune." 

The pair let out conjoined sighs, idly sipping their mid morning coffee and lounging in the cafe just off of campus. A popular spot for the students when they weren't laboring over classes and training. The music thrummed with a low idle smooth jazz while the mood lighting a dim yellow even at mid day. 

The only real issue for the gossiping pair was the sashaying wave of short brown hair two booths down, trying to enjoy a cup of coco on a brisk summer morning. Coco, herself, sat there with that sassy smirk played out across her face, that same smirk she always wore and never seemed to falter. Even if the grip on her mug betrayed the simmering anger that played just below the surface. 

She so often had to repress her passive anger at every little glare and growl from her bigoted, asshole classmates, but for pyrrha to be so brazen in her denouement was just too far. Sure Coco hadn't been the most supportive at first but now she couldn't imagine a life without her master and mistress in it. Her blood boiled, trying to keep calm and not make a scene. 

"Honestly I envy you Nora, you and Ren are such a good pair. I hope Jaune comes to his senses soon." Pyrrha took an extra large sip from her coffee, making a face at it's cold liquid coating the surface of her tongue.

"Sure Pyrrha, sure." Nora just rolled her eyes. "Maybe if they brake up you can, you know, actually ask him out this time instead of just stalking him." 

"It's not stalking if we're on the same team." She countered.

"No I'm pretty sure it still is." 

Coco stood up, storming off towards the bathroom, a scene the other two hardly noticed in the nearly empty coffee shop, still giggling with their horrid maws while Coco disappeared into the safety of the women's restroom. 

"Stupid whor-!" she tried to call down, cursing and pushing the door shut hard, growling and clenching her fists. She couldn't let out her annoyed anger any other way. Coco took in a deep breath, letting it out in a slow shaky stream. 

Okay she could handle this.

She should really let her owners know what Pyrrha was bellowing about them though. They'd know what to do better than her. 

She took out her phone, dialing a number and sitting down on the closed lid of the toilet.

Ring…. Ring.. Ri-

"Hello?" The voice on the end answered, a little out of breath. Coco immediately felt herself getting hot, hearing Velvet's worn out, husky, morning fresh voice. God's it was like an angel whispering sultry nothings into her ear. 

"Velvet… I have something to tell you about." 

____________________________

Sun danced through the linen blinds, the window open, causing their coarse felt to wave in idle swells. It tickled his nose with the sweet scents of summer, warm winds cascading like a thousand grains of rice over his skin, flowers, roses, freshly cut grass, warm sunned air. Even without opening his eyes he could practically feel every sensation of it against his finger tips.

And it is good. 

The soft silk sheets shifted with each movement, the creeling of his childhood home both familiar and inviting, the only change from his boyhood the thing that kept a majority of the blankets to herself.

And she is good.

Velvet's breath was steady, a little rattling in her throat that threatened to turn into snoring if she rolled the wrong way. She looked so peaceful, Jaune thought, so wonderful with her calm expression. One of her long bunny ears flopped over their pillow, the other drooping over her cheek and under her jaw. He felt a complication, taking two fingers to push the ear back over her shoulder, trailing their tips back over the smooth surface of her cheek, running over her lower lip to feel its plush texture. 

Gods, life is good. 

Quicker than he could pull his finger away, Velvet opened her mouth and closed it around his vulnerable digits, with an audible 'Oomn!' Playfully she nibbled at them, opening one of her eyes to look at the visible shock on his face. Though he easily pulled his hand back and put his palm flat against her face. “Hey!” She groaned, voice still gravely after waking up.

“Hey yourself.” He chuckled, “You were so cute before you woke up.”

“I’m adorable.” Nuzzling into the palm of his hand, shuffling under the sheets of their bed, pressing her soft, curvy body against the wall of muscle that made up his frame. “You’re the one who woke me up, so you don’t get to be rude so early.” 

Her smile betraying that she really wasn’t at all bothered by him teasing her so early, she seemed to take a measure of enjoyment in it actually. Pushing her face into the crux of his shoulder and neck, her now upright ears brushing against his nose, she wrapped her arms around his chest under the sheets, pressing herself flat against him.

His hands sank down around her waist, keeping her close, fingers locking together at the small of her back. She was so soft, her wide hips shown by the curve of the settled blanket over her. That wonderful flat stomach with only a slim, loose sleeping shirt on, his shirt he was pretty sure, then there was her wonderful chest, soft and vast, pressed flat against his chest. Heaven was that feeling of her pressing herself closer to him, holding him tight with that amazing body flesh against his. 

“I don’t, do I? But being mean to you is so fun.” He mused, adjusting so that his lips pressed against the top of his head, soft warm breaths wafting through her hair. Each breath in, filled with her scent. Her shampoo was something fruity, cherry maybe? It filled each cavity of his skull, going right to his head and coaxing down his throat, lungs clotting in the euphoria of her all sensory overload.

“Mmm~” Her voice was already drifting off back to sleep. “Meanie~” 

Gods she was just too cute, another warm breeze wafting over them, fluttering against the blankets they wrapped themselves in, blowing his hair against his face. Jaune closed his eyes, if this was a dream let him die in it, never wake up. His eyes opened and luckily he was still here.

“Can we stay in bed all day?” She mused, hands roaming over the landscape of his back, rolling over the flexed muscles, over the texture of his shirt, down to its hem and under the edge. Touching skin to skin like an icecube in a fire, melting against the small of his back, fingers sliding against his skin and dipping her fingers under the waistband of his boxers. “We -are- on vacation~”

“So what do you want to do in bed? Weeee could, read a book, Weeeee could watch some TV…” Jaune drew out his words with a long sing-song tune, bringing a hand up from her back up towards her head, trailing his fingers through her hair watching each brown lock of silken strands glisten with the glint of sunlight coursing through them. 

Her own hands sunk lower, each of her palms grabbed onto one of his buttcheeks, squeezing them tightly as she made a pleasant, approving sound. It wasn’t sexual, at least not directly, like she was just playing with his butt because she simply found it entertaining. More so the intention was the way his body went rigid, so unused to the attention she took in his body, the way she adored every inch of it. “I’ve got everything I need right here.” She said with a contented sigh.

“Yeah? You enjoying yourself back there?” a ly chuckle creeping across his tongue.

Her head tilted up so she could leer up at him even with her cheek still pressed against the flat musculature of his chest. “Oh course, you got a badonkadonk and it’s against the law not to appreciate it.”

“Do I now?” He laughed, lips curling into a wide smirk, shaking his head against the pillow.

Her fingers just grew more intent, bouncing them like a virgin playing with their first pair of tits. “Not my fault you walk in and your butt follows two minutes later.”

“Velvet!”

Pulling herself up close she pressed her lips to his, a soft chaste kiss, but with all the love and comfort she felt pushed into it. It was so safe, so welcoming, like returning home after a long day, sitting down and finally getting to relax and decompress. Even so early in the morning Jaune felt the few minutes he’d been awake slip away into the opening lips of his lover. Arting only enough that the tips of her connecting lips lingered only on their tips, lidded eyes looming over the cruxing horizon of his nose to look down into the swirling pools of her irises. 

“Velvet.” That brisk morning gravel creeping back to the rolling whispered words, making her shiver against him.

“Jaune, I know what I said about staying in bed all day, but I have an idea~.” There was a wide smirk to her lips, a mischievous glint to her eye that spoke volumes about her intentions. 

_________________________________

Juniper was already awake, tapping her foot to a melody playing in the back of her mind. They had sourly neglected the chores last night and she was suffering for it this morning, caked on foodstuffs, dirty dishes, the mess on the floor… 

Speaking of sore and suffering her whole body was in a mixed twinge of bliss and pain, muscles practically writhing in protest of the small movements her mature body made. Juniper wasn't as young as she once was and Jaune was young and hung, and probably the best lay she'd ever had. A little shame crept into her body, welling up in her gut, she didn't regret what she'd done, and while maybe that made it worse, she just chastised herself for being so weak willed. She was an adult woman and got on her knees, letting her own son fuck her ass? 

She should have more self control than that, even if he had practically fucked her into a coma. Gods she'd never cum from someone doing her like that before. She'd had a lot of fun with her past boyfriends and enjoyed letting them take her however they pleased, Juniper had always been fairly submissive and loved letting her lovers do whatever they pleased. 

Jaune was something else though, it was like his body had been perfectly made for her pleasure, every gripping hand around her throat, wrapping around her waist, the way his pelvis smashed into her rear while she felt her organs displace inside her… 

Juniper pulled her hands away from between her legs. Fingers damp even through the lazy sleepwear she still wore. Just plain breezy shorts and a loose white t-shirt. She had a bathrobe thrown over her shoulders but it was open and loose in the front, showing off her wonderfully curvy and mature body. Her shirt riding up as it was just a little too small to show off that flat stomach in contrast with her heavy, motherly tits. Her idle fingers rolled back down the expanse of her middle, diving under her shorts and over her panties. She wondered what it would be like for Jaune to take her properly?

What would it feel like for him to ravage her neglected, hardly touched cunt. Pussy…. Cunt was such an unbecoming, vulgar word. Not that she was a prude, but just that as a mother she should honestly be better than that. Still, the idea of Jaune stretching out her… pussy, like he’d stretched her ass. Anyone who could make her cum that hard without even so much as touching her honey pot would utterly ruin her if they fucked properly… right?

He has such a pretty girlfriend though, how could an old woman like her compete? The curve of her young supple breasts, her wide hips, toned stomach, long smooth legs. Juniper felt her whole body flutter at the thought, gods she was just as turned on by Velvet as she was Jaune, what a depraved woman she’d become in her old age, lusting after younger more fit women, and her own son to boot.

“Enjoying yourself?” Velvet’s voice coiled through her coils like the wrapping of a snake from one ear to the other. 

The young faunus girl pulled herself up onto the counter besides the horned up housewife. Sitting her sizable rear end on the hard oaken surface until it's flesh pushed flat and splayed out on either side of her. What a delicious view, Juniper mused. 

Juniper pulled her hand out from between her legs, trying to hide the motion with a fluffing of her uncomfortably hot pants to air them out. Turning her head only slightly to the side so she didn't have to make eye contact with the attractive young woman. Why did Velvet get her so riled up? It wasn't like Jaune, a beautiful piece of eye candy she'd silently lusted after only in the darkest corners of her mind, desperate to cling to her youthful boy and love him as a mother and a woman. Velvet made her blush, made her heart flutter, like she was a schoolgirl all over again.

"I- um." She tried to stammer something coherent out.

"Last night was fun, I hope my boyfriend wasn't too much for you?" The implications of that sentence was not lost on Juniper who felt the air catch in her throat. What struck her the most was how casually the seemingly so innocent girl brought it up, like the weather or flavour of coffee.

Then again she wasn't so innocent, was she? Practically breaking the older woman onto her knees in front of the faunus's stud boyfriend.

Her son, she corrected herself. Jaune was her son first, not Velvet's boyfriend. That was an important distinction to make. Even if her heart shrunk away at the idea of laying claim to Jaune. Something about it felt wrong. Wrong like sleeping with her son, something she really shouldn't want as badly as she did. 

"It was.." wrong, a mistake, she wanted so desperately to make an excuse and have some dignity left to still be a mother, rather than a cum dump. "No he wasn't, it was.. nice." She decided on, instead.

Nice, such an odd word. But when she thought back on it, for as strange and vulgar the act, she couldn't help but smile at it.

"Good!" Velvet gave her best warm smile, drawing Junipers eyes to the gleaming blush of her round squeezable cheeks. If the older woman hadn't been ridiculously turned on she would have thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. "I had so much fun, I'm so glad you had fun too!"

Would Juniper call it fun? Pleasurable sure but she supposed since Velvet wasn't really the one with a log of meat resizing her backdoor, it probably fell more under the category of enjoyable than pleasurable. Still Juniper couldn't comes to terms with the weird feeling in her gut about the whole scenario. 

“I suppose it was fun, we really shouldn’t be so casual about it though.” Despite her words Juniper felt her knees press together, she wanted to ask for more, to turn around and press the smaller girl against the wall, remembering the taste of her mouth lingering on every one of her taste buds. “As much as I don’t regret it” Choosing that word carefully. “It’s something we should really forget about it, I’m sure that’s a bad image to have of your boyfriend’s mom.”

Boyfriend’s mom, again that wasn’t how she should be thinking of her son, but she let it slide to let the beautiful Faunus woman down softly.

Velvet made a cute little noise, something from the front of her throat that accompanied a bright smile. “Oh! No I completely understand! Listen I want you to be comfortable more than anything, I thought you might feel a little weird about it, it’s a little strange after all.”

Juniper looked over at Velvet, a little shock creeping into her visage, she hadn’t expected that for sure, the girl was really understanding huh? Jaune really landed himself a catch with this one. They’d take steps to make things normal again, Jaune would understand, he has a wonderful woman like this in his life.

As much as it pained her to admit it, he really didn’t need his mom anymore, gods she wanted to take her place, as weird as that sounded. Juniper wished more than anything to be at Jaune’s side, to switch their positions and put Velvet in her submissive position, to bring the young faunus into her and Jaune’s dirty love making.

Velvet Shifted her seat, turning so that she was facing Juniper more directly now, leaning forwards as if looming over the older woman. “I think you misunderstand though, you’re not my boyfriend’s mom, and I think you misunderstand what I mean by comfort.”

Juniper felt fear shoot up her spine, but not just fear, it was a cord of arousal, Velvet getting so threatening and possessive all of a sudden. The small girl wasn’t even touching her but it was that building tension, that trust, suddenly being pulled out from under her feet that put her into a freefall, clinging to Velvet with nothing left to hold onto, her emotions struggling to keep up. 

“You’re not his mom, you’re his toy, my toy~” Her voice low, dripping with sex, her fingers finally finding her skin, two digits trailing under the soft flesh of her chin, pulling the older woman’s face up, revealing her neck. Juniper couldn’t help but lift her head up, even letting out a little whine at the touch, all those wet needy feelings coming out in gruesome force, wracking her body and mind and making her feel all fuzzy. “It seems you haven’t learned that yet, you might be his mom, but I’m your mommy, and you’re his cum dump. That’s what I want.

She leaned in close,putting her lips directly to Juniper’s ear, soft wispy words tangling in the folds of her brain. “And I always get what I want.~”

Lips trailed over her flesh, Velvet’s lower across her cheek, a led line of lipstick clinging to the pallid pour, until those soft satin lips pressed flush against Juniper's own. It was anything but gentle or chaste, a deep hungry, open mouthed gnawing, Velvet’s arms wrapping around the older woman and pulling her between the young faunus’s legs. Tongue chasing and dragging Juniper’s between her teeth, lips crashing together while their noses bumped and ground against each other.

Juniper’s hands went up to Velvet’s chest, flat against her collar, it had been an attempt to push the girl off, but how soft her skin was, how deliciously her white chocolate complexion drizzled over her curious digits.

Instead her fingers traveled the landscape of her figure, down around the side of her mountainous tits, through the valley of her stomach, landing at the cleft of her hips. Nails dragging her closer until their bodies pressed against each other in a dizzy haste. It was all too much too fast for Juniper to do anything besides dive head first into the hazy pleasure. 

Velvet’s hands did their own searching, though they were much more sure in their assertion. Coiling up under the edge of her shirt, roaming fingers pushing that simple sleeping shirt up until both of her wonderful, massive tits were on full display. Two silken mountains of womanly titflesh, pressed hard against Velvet’s own still clothed chest. Both of their busts squishing against each other while Juniper’s pillowed out around hers, her painfully erect nipples grinding hard against the cotton fabric of Velvet’s shirt. Little squeaking moans against her hungry maw.

Next on her mind were those two heavenly cheeks. Hands roaming down over the supple curve of Juniper’s back, feeling her arc into her palm, nails digging into her flesh and drawing long red scratch lines over her sun kissed skin. Letting that simple white robe fall onto the floor into a heap, it hitting the ground at the same time her greedy fingers grabbed each a palm filling bout of tensile squishy assflesh.

A leg wrapped onto hers, Juniper felt toes press against the back of her calf, Velvet wrapping around her with every limb, with every movement. Fingers massaging and kneading the ample fistfuls of ass pillowing out over her fingers. Spilling bouncy fat bulging around each of her small hands. Velvet’s foot pushing hard with a little shake down the length of her leg, straining to press harder into Juniper's mouth, pulling back only to bite down onto Juniper's lower lip, hard enough that a little trickle of copper tinged her taste buds.

Then they back together, tongues coiling over each other while Juniper’s hands roamed up towards one of Velvet’s plush ample tits, kneading it’s tender excess even over her soft cotton shirt.

Velvet pulled at the older woman’s sleeping pants, pulling them down just enough that the two plump peached shaped cheeks fell out with a resounding drop, jiggling in the open air now painfully devoid of those groping fingers. Though she wasn’t left wanting for long, something pressed up against her, pushing between those heavenly cheeks. A powerful thick, slick with pre log of fuck meat, so very familiar to her quivering back end, mound of fuck meat. Juniper pulled away from the kiss with a small startled sound, body going rigid, like she’d been caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to. “I- this-!”

“Is a lesson~” Velvet finished.

“Hey, mom, good morning, you miss me?” Jaune mused into her ear, his strong manly hands finding purchase in the mountainous seas of jiggling assflesh, pushing them around his slowly grinding cock, rigid morning wood pushing so teasingly against her backdoor.

“Son- Lesson?” Her voice was shaking now, she’d love to have said with fear but her whole body was driven by need, desire, lust, a craving for her son’s hard, thick coc

Slap!

Juniper didn’t even register that Velvet has slapped her, it wasn’t a powerful crack but enough from the distance that they were in that a little sting was left on her cheek. Gods she loved that, loved the way it hurt, she shivered, practically gushing into her panties. 

“You’re not his mom, you’re his toy, his slut.” Velvet reminded her. “And thats your lesson, to remember you’re here for his pleasure, so please him with this beautiful, sexy body you love to flaunt. Understand?~”

Velvet really knew how to turn up the dirty talk when she wanted to, and fuck did it work. Juniper’s pupils practically turned into hearts, if it felt this good now, imagine how good it would feel to give in fully, to really become his sex slave, their pet.

“Come on, doesn’t that sound fun? You were so into it last night, remember how good it felt?” Jaune guided her hand that wasn’t still gripping into Velvet’s tit for support, back towards his length. She could feel how thick and rigid it was. In her mind's eye she could imagine the whole thing, feeling the tip of it pushing between her cheeks and now feeling its base and width, she knew exactly how much of her body was getting displaced every time he lodged that massive prick in her guts.

It does sound fun, she agreed.

Her hips moved on their own, grinding her tight back door against the vascular surface of his fuckmeat. She lifted her hips up until the tip of his cock started to edge against the lips of her desperate slit.

She pulled back only with the slightest bit of hesitation, as much as she wanted it she couldn’t cross that line, it was too much even in her desperately needy state. “Looks like she’s still playing hard to get.” Jaune mused.

“Hmm what should we do about that?” Velvet shrugged her shoulders, pushing Juniper’s head down farther until her jaw was planted firmly between the bulging melons of her tits, chin consumed by the valley of her cleavage. “She hasn’t learned her place yet, has she?”

They were talking about her like she wasn’t even here, Juniper felt her legs quiver a bit, continuing to grind back and forth on Jaune’s massive package.

“How about you do what we talked about, and fuck her ass all day until she’s begging you to finally break her into a perfect little pet for us to play with?” Velvet held in place so even as she wriggled to move up and speak all she served to do was make the faunus’s bust jiggle with each of her shaking movements.

“All day? It’s so early.” Checking the clock on the wall to see that it wasn’t even nine yet.

“And I don’t want you to stop until the sun goes down.” Juniper froze, he surely couldn’t go for that long, the sun wouldn’t set for more than twelve hours. She’d had marathons before, all nighters, but a full day of sex after the amazing sex last night? No one had that stamina. 

“You’re going easy on me, when we broke in Coco you made me fuck her for an entire day and the next night, think she’ll break that easy?” Jaune let out a low chuckle, one of his hands coming around and taking a handful of his mother’s hair to push her harder into his girlfriend’s cleavage. 

“All- day?” Juniper managed to get out.

“Shush now, pets do speak unless spoken to, you’re here to be his hole, so shut up and take it.” Velvet’s voice was somehow still soft and kind, reassuring this entire time, it was so jarring, Juniper couldn’t help but feel at ease despite it. Holy… gods, did she love the idea of being used by him all day, but just her backdoor? Just her ass? She was sore after just over an hour, not to mention how the idle thoughts of fucking her son… Her master. Had turned into a dripping wet need between her legs, one thought so invasive that she was still grinding that exact wet hole against his length without even meaning to. 

“Would you like that, pet?” Jaune asked this time, his voice so aggressive, demanding, a shiver ran up her spine.

“Fuu- Uuuh, J-jaune~” She let out a tweening little moan, pleasure curling over her teeth and lips and dripping into Velvet’s cleavage. They wanted her to ask for it, to give in and let them use her. 

She wanted it.

Dangerously he pulled back on her hair, “I asked you a question, slut.” He reaffirmed.

“Yes! Fu-fuck my tight slutty ass!” Gods she hardly sounded like a mother anymore, hardly the same woman, but she wasn’t the same, she was his- theirs whatever they wanted her to be. 

There was an expectation of approval, something to affirm that she was doing the right thing. There was not. Instead she felt him push forward, Felt velvet push harder against her too, leaning over her shoulder and nearly smothering the older woman with her tits so the bunny girl could watch Jaune push his monstrous cock into her fat wobbly ass. She ate all ten inches of him easily, her ass still used to the size.

“YES! Fuck ye-yes oh please! Fill me baby!- Shape my holes into a mold of your cock!” Mmm Hearing her talk like that, what a wonderful sound. Velvet couldn’t take her eyes off the sight of Jaune pushing his length deeper and deeper into her. 

Maybe it said something about Velvet that she loved watching her boyfriend fuck other women so much. But in reality it wasn’t like he was fucking other women, not to her, they were toys. This was no different than him using a vibrating bead on her, or her using a flesh light on him. She felt pride while she watched Jaune fuck relentlessly into his mother’s bowels, she’d brought this home to him, and while he had brought up the idea of doing the same for her, Velvet could never want a man other than him. Even if that man was just a toy, she’d end up craving his cock, she’d end up craving his body, his voice. There was power in that though, knowing that the other could have anyone, but she woke up next to him, she got to choose who he fucked, she could have him whenever she wanted but their pets, their toys had to wait until she said so. It was powerful, exciting, and fuck did it get her so wet.

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck!” Juniper started to shout, Velvet could feel her cumming, cumming hard from having Jaune fill her tight back door with his meat. She hardly even lasted ten minutes before he had her knees weak. She was going to break long before the sun went down, but she wouldn’t get what her needy cunt wanted, not until Velvet said so.

It was so weird to hear his normally docile, kind mother moaning and cursing in the depravity of pleasure. 

Sure he loved it, it made him harder than steel as he reemed her insides, reforming them into a perfect sleeve for his fuck meat. Loved hearing the growling rhythm of her delicate toned of her desperate moans vibrating through her core, vibrating along his cock practically hammering her diaphragm with each forward impact. Loved the way her whole sexy body jiggled with each thrust. 

Her ass bouncing against the turgid thrust of his hips, watching their collision make her fatty rump bounce and shake, bringing him so much delight. How could anyone not be drawn in by its rippling effervescent surface?

Even with such a transient sight, his eyes were glued to the lip biting visage of the woman staring down at him. Velvet had her eyes strung along his, her face so lost in the delicious sight of her boyfriend hunched over in pleasure, soundless breathy moans muffled by her chest, whole body feeling the reverberations of their unfettered love making. How could she not look so pleased, she got to see her new pet and her beloved drowning in pleasure, pleasure she gave them.

Jaune took one of his hands off the bubbly round ass of his mother, reaching up and running his fingers through the hair clinging to Velvet’s nape. Pulling her down with a rough assertion, pressing his lips hard against hers. It was all teeth and passion, showing her that he really did appreciate her gift, but wanted to remind her, needlessly so, that she was still his favorite. That these toys might be fun, their pets pleasurable little distractions and hold overs, but his heart, his desire was still solely hers.

She parted them forcefully, putting her hand to his chest and pushing some distance between them between she fell too deeply into the pit of lust his lips pulled her towards. What a wonderful darkness his kiss, it consumed time, thought, the world around her until there was nothing left. She couldn’t lose herself like that, not right now. Still though, her hands curled into his shirt, unable to fully let go even as she tried so desperately to get away before he finished pulling her in.

“As much as I’d love to stay…” she started, her eyes trailing over his luscious lips, wet with her saliva. “I could stay…” She saw Jaune slow, hilting inside of their soon to be fuck toy. The woman groaning against Velvet’s cleavage. “I don't need to go shopping… we could order pizza…” 

Her eyes were pleading, like she was waiting for Jaune to give her the out. He just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, not moving his hips, making the woman between them squirm to try and rut herself against them, seemingly as indifferent to their silent conversation as they were to new mewling desperate groans. 

Velvet let out a sigh, he didn’t need to say anything to be right. Juniper needed to break to Jaune, she could do the leg work, but if she was around the woman would always have a second branch to hang onto. Velvet wanted to play with that sexy body herself at some point, but if Jaune didn’t do the breaking she’d never be fully broken in.

“I’ll be back soon.” She promised.

“I miss you already.” His smile gave her life, the small kiss against the underside of her jaw, filling her with electricity. 

She turned her head, body pulling away from the woman pressed up against her, gods how it pained her to pull away. What a torturous mistreatment, hell so often was described as other people but what sort of simpleton thought it was anything besides the lack of his touch? What a world it would be without a woman’s soft body pressed against her with hoppid groaning moans cascading over her body.

Velvet readjusted her shirt, redoing the top button of her simple white blouse. The only one of the three actually properly dressed. Simple flower pattern knee length skirt, white blouse tucked in, neck bow matching the tone of her long bunny ears.

Juniper desperately grasped onto anything else for stability, obviously a measure of displeasure rooted in her pained visage. Though there was the unmistakable course of deeply rooted pleasure ebbing in her pours, she missed the soft grabbable chest, stomach, thighs of her faunus owner. Unmistakably disappointed to only find her fingers coiled over hard wooden counter tops, even if their bite into the pallid flesh of her tits felt a heavenly cocktail mixed with his cock stuffed into her greedy ass.

Each thrumming impact, a heady dazzle across her eyes, threatening the darkness of unconsciousness, only brought back to the reality of pleasure and depravity by the harsh grind of her chest ground against the wooden edge. Sensitive nipples shocked her with electricity every time he pushed her forward. Fireworks playing behind the silk of her eyes, little dots of red and gold each time the head of his cock hit against her womb through the thin sleeve of texture between her ass and snatch. That feeling of finally being one with the boy of her obsession’s, those lonely nights without the kids around where they would imagine her fingers were his, his tongue, his cock, to finally be with him in the way she has wanted so long, it was everything she had ever wanted.

But not she only wanted more.

What a desperate slut she was, she thought. To have that deep dark desire she’d thought so hungerily about, and yet the second she got it all she wanted was more. To feel him cum down her throat, to feel him stuff her womb, fill her baby maker with that creamy, virile spunk and knock her up in that taboo, degenerate love making.

“F-fuck me baby!” She whimpered. “P-put it in my-mommy’s sp-special pl-place!” In every one of her dark fantasies she’d pictured herself the leader, the domme, putting his head onto her lap and watching him suck on her nipple like he had so many years ago while she stroked his cock. Putting her hands on his shoulders while she lowered herself down, shushing him, stealing that manly cock’s virginity. 

She’d been beaten to it though, and the woman that had beaten her was beating her again, breaking her down into a submissive slut. The only woman she could ever submit to, the woman who her love had chosen instead. 

“You get it when I say” Jaune growled into her ear, making her whole body convulse in another orgasm. Three so soon, so powerful, how had she ever had sex before this? Was what she’d done before even considered sex?? IIt seemed so distant, she was sure she’d enjoyed it but never like this.

Never had she cum from being fucked in the ass, harder than any toy, cock, finger had ever made her pussy cum before. Was this heaven?

Velvet had to agree, as she closed the door behind her, closing the pearly gates of it’s rich euphoria, true pleasure, peace and everything she’d ever wanted on the other side of its sealed frame.  
_________________________________

This town that Jaune had grown up in was pleasant, she decided, nice, small.Shops all run by families, hardly a brand or -insert- mart in sight. The roads were trash, the cars all older models that ran on red combustion dust rather than the much more friendly gravity dust. Every person over the age of thirty giving her a sidelong glance. In many ways she was used to that but there was a certain way that older people in backwoods places like this seemed to have a more aggressive gleam to their irises that she disliked. 

Anyone younger normally paid her no mind, but some got it in their heads young enough that faunus were something for scorn, that having one around in a place like this that hardly seemed to have any, let alone one they had never seen before, that she was certainly something to stare at.

Part of her wished that their prying eyes looked at her in the same way they looked at Yang. She had the body, a lustful figure, she hoped so at least. Sure she saw things she didn’t like but with the way Jaune looked at her when she got dressed in the morning she’d started to see some of the good things he could see. She wished people looked at her like that, that their eyes would gravitate towards her hips, her chest, the swell of her thin waist leading towards the way her ass popped out the skirt even one this chaste and long. But they saw the small bun tail at her back and the long ears out of her head and that was all they seemed to notice.

That was what made her so nervous, she really thought that if she got the kind of attention girls like Yang and Blake got she might be more like them, if people were more interested in her body she might have turned more outgoing. Hell, from the rumour she’d heard she was a bigger freak than Yang too, she figured the quiet ones always were. 

Still she wouldn’t change it for anything. After all, it was that difference, the way Jaune looked at her, that had made her fall in love with him first. 

Some sweet scent hit her scenes, her nose twitched upwards, pulling up like the rabbit she was, it was flowers. Freshly cut ones, a blend of scents. Her eyes followed the scent and led her to the visual palette of a nearby flower shop. It might have been a small place but plenty of people were gathered around the entrance, there were always festivals, funerals, weddings. People needed flowers she supposed. It wasn’t really the flowers that caught her eye though.

A flame of red waving in the breeze, locks of amber reden gold over pale flesh. Tall, maybe 6 feet? Mature, maybe in her late thirties? Long womanly figures thicker around the middle than Juniper, not too much but just that perfect amount. The curve of her body, a nice hourglass, with a heavy set chest, curving over the swell of her hips down to the wide birth of her hips. She was waving goodbye to a couple of customers, obviously someone who works at the flower shop.

Velvet Shouldn't.. They were still in the middle of breaking Juniper. She didn’t need another toy.

That wetness still present between her legs, so ingrained in her by leaving the heaven of Jaune behind her, made her take a step forward. And then another.

The doors to the flower shop opened with the jingle of a bell. Velvet was hit in the face with the overpowering scents of each breed, enough to make her dizzy. Her vision blurred by the lightheaded feeling of every molecule of oxygen leaving her head all at once. When it started to clear she realized the other women at the shop were staring at her, she cleared her throat and stepped deeper into the overpowering cloud kill of this pollen anchored shop. Her eyes searching past the lilacs and lilies looking for something, someone else.

Then there she was, there was the woman who had been out front, now currently behind the cash register, looking lazily at a fashion magazine, a look of complete and utter boredom spread over her features. Velvet couldn’t help but bite her lip, the way one of those red locks draped over her face, her shoulders, Curling towards that beautiful like of cleavage she so proudly displayed. Gods she must have the biggest tits Velvet had ever seen. Bigger than Junipers, bigger than hers for sure, Outclassing Yang, Goodwitch, Winter and even the matron Schnee Willow. 

Velvet must have guessed H’s.. she couldn’t imagine them any smaller.

The way that red hair fell over his features, her face trailing up from the catalogue of something Velvet hardly registered, coming up to look at the bunny girl conspicuously staring at her from across the room. The way her lips curled into a smile, her eyes lingering in a silent connection, they didn’t trail up, if anything they lingered lower and lower, the redhead shamelessly ogling each of Velvet’s chaste curves in such meager dress. She wished she had been wearing something flashier now.

“Going to just stand all the way back there, Honey?” Her cool voice, a low drawl, playful, teasing. Always on the edge of something deep and sexy but never directly sexual. 

That voice brought her closer, two steps, moving between the rows of flora dripping with the faint mist of their watering. “Sorry?” Velvet tried to act innocent, a little blush across her cheeks having been caught staring.

“Just nice to see a new face, not often we get new people, such pretty ones like you too~” Now her voice was practically dripping with a sexual undertone. If it wasn’t for a flick against her nose Velvet might have said something equally as forward.

The redhead gripped her red little nose, looking at another one of the employees. “Hey!”

“Stop flirting with the customers!” The dark haired woman, attractive but clearly her gaze was flittering to Velvet’s long pointed ears, something that was an immediate turn off. “Sorry about her, please enjoy looking around and let me know if you need anything.”

Velvet bowed her head but didn’t have the heart to tell her she already found what she was looking for. “T-thank you!” She meekly chirped out.

The red head pouted but put her face back into the book, clearly she was a flirt, but Velvet didn’t mind that. The only thing this bunny faunus cared about what that look in her eye, the way her gazed pierced into her core. She looked at her like Jaune did, like she was a person, somewhere between a piece of meat and a person, it sent little flares of heat through the light tremble in her legs.

The red head didn’t even look up as Velvet got to the tabletop, not until her shadow covered up the sentence she was pretending to read, her eyes lazily lifting to look at the ‘customer’. Though there was a crumbling embers of inquisitive desire lingering at the edges of her pupils.”Hey, honey, what can I do for you, see something you like?”

“I-Uh. aaa” Velvet found her stutter again, why was she like this?! When it came to Jaune, when he was here it was so easy, but it was so hard with so many people around. Anxiety clutched at her stomach, it was just enough to make her tongue trip over her words before they even came out, if only she was alone with this beautiful woman. “Y-your n-na-name?”

“My name?” The red head closed her eyes, letting out a sweet sounding pleasant laugh, it was almost sweet enough to mask the embarrassment Velvet felt from being laughed at. “Listen cutie, I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but I’m not exactly looking to go steady with anyone. I don’t exactly want to settle down, I’m looking for a good time, and teasing cute innocent little things like you is just too much fun to resist. I’m sorry abou-”

“I wasn’t looking for a date.” Velvet interrupted, now her voice was low enough no one else could hear, their conversation shrouded in the bellowing silence of the corner they stuck themselves into. It was more than she was vomiting up the words, they didn’t feel sexy, not like when she was teasing Juniper, but she was trying. It seemed to shock this woman enough that she at least took more than just a passing interest in the quiet, meek looking rabbit. “I was- am more curious about showing you that good time, if that offer is still on the table.”

It wasn’t the smoothest line, it was wrought this stutters and wavering voice. But. The red head looked at the person who had ‘helped’ Velvet before. “I’m off now, tell lav I set that arrangement aside for her.”

The other worker just made an affirmative noise. Velvet looking down at the busty woman with a mix of surprise and excitement across her features, plain as day. 

“Well let’s see if you’re a good time.” The woman offered with a sly smile, standing up. “Whats your name little thing?” Gods the woman towered over Velvet, she was just a hair shorter than Jaune but Velvet felt so small in her shadow. 

“V-velvet.” she finally let squirm out of her mouth.

“Well, Velvet, how about I take you back to my apartment and we find out what a shy girl like you sounds like when I make you scream?” Velvet felt a chill run up her spine, okay, that was smooth.

“Rangiku, by the way.” The red head let her name coil over her tongue in a deep sexy drawl. “Call me Rangiku.”

____________________________________

The next few hours were actually really nice, Rangiku invited Velvet back to her apartment, the two of them had tea in her living room. The ‘apartment’ was actually a house that Rangiku rented with her two roommates, one of them was currently locked up in her room, a shut in type, the other was out taking extra classes. Rangiku had made some lemon mint thing that made Velvet’s mouth tingle with each tentative mouthful.

They had spent hours talking about the town, Velvet had confessed she was actually here visiting a friend from school but wanted to explore the town, that she’d caught Rangiku out of the corner of her eye.

Rangiku laughed and waved her hand, waving away the idea that anyone could ever find her attractive even if she obviously thrived in the compliment. Attention was something she very clearly invited and took a great deal of pride in. 

She tossed in a few notes about the village, talking about growing up in the village and that pretty much everyone here knew each other. “So you’re here to see a friend? It must be one of the Arc girl’s right? I heard that the whole family was coming home for the holidays.” 

Rangiku was on her second cup now, putting her hand up to her mouth, to let out a little laugh. “I went to school with a few of them, good girls.” She commented.

“I’ve heard a lot about them!” Velvet admitted with a kind of off smile, not giving away she was actually here with Jaune but clearly not going to outright lie to the beautiful woman in front of her. “I can’t wait to meet all of them, their family is just so close, it’s so nice to see.”

The red head just rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Family is overrated, this whole village is overrated to be honest. Honestly good things are the cute girls who keep getting brought back here. Careful around that Jaune arc by the way.” Rangiku warned.

Velvet tilted her head, trying to hide the creeping, knowing smile creeping across her face. “Oh? Is he dangerous?”

Rangiku let out a hearty bellow, like it was the funniest thing she’d ever heard in her life. “Jaune? Dangerous?” small giggles escaping her throat while she spoke. “Gods no! That one is a sweet heart, he’s a charmer, little too cute for his own good.” Shaking her head and clearing her throat she tried to explain. “I remember thinking he’s the cutest kid I’d ever seen, I used to spend a lot of time with his sisters, he was maybe five when he proposed to me, he didn’t even have a ring, I don’t even know where he’d heard of that before.”

Running her fingers through her hair, Rangiku was completely oblivious to the shot of jealousy that had shot up Velvet’s spine. Obviously unwarranted, it was just one of those things kids did, regardless of being irrational, it was still there.

“I’m just teasing, he’s fine, besides it sounds like you don’t play for that team.” Rangiku purred.

“I mean, I don’t think I play for any team, I like keeping my options open.” Velvet said with as much innocence as possible. 

“Mmm, looks like we have something in common. You know as much as a ‘good time’ this has been, maybe we should get started with what we really came here to do?” 

“Then how do you want me?” Velvet put her hands down on the couch by her sides, leaving herself deceptively open for the more dominant Rangiku to observe each outlined curve of her body.

The larger woman leaning over the space between them on the sofa, closing the distance until he had to place a hand on the armrest behind her target, completely eclipsing her with a larger frame. “Let’s see what that pretty lip gloss of yours tastes like.” She offered.

Their chests met first, pushing against one another, then their noses, lidded eyes locked on each other while Rankigu waited for the smaller bunny girl to close the rest of the distance. Velvet didn’t even hesitate, pushing against this new lover, diving into the pleasure of her deliciously plump lips.

A hand came up and touched her cheek, the two of them pressed hard into the cushions of the couch, lips parting while a tongue found its way wriggling into her smaller mouth, discovering the forgein taste of this new woman’s lovely slick tongue. 

Rangiku loved it, loved the feeling of being on top of someone, the way they squirmed at her every touch, the power that came with it. Cute little things like Velvet were perfect for that, she was so pure, even if there was this obvious promiscuity to her, it only made bringing it out even sexier. Still the trip of power, drawing that out with every flick of her tongue, was intoxicating.

Until she felt a hand on her shoulder, Velvet pushing her up. Their lips parting only an inch, just enough for the raspy, gasps of air, still slick with their cocktail of saliva dribbling down her throat. “B-Bed.” She managed to murmur out. “Bring- bring- bed.”

Rangiku could get behind that idea, watching Velvet try and hide those cute reactions from Rangiku devouring that tight little pussy between her legs. Though then again she had more than just one surprise hiding in that bedroom. 

The door to her bedroom opened with a low creaking on the upswing and then a sharper noise as it closed behind them. Their lips hardly parted as the busty red head fumbled with the flicking lock of her room. Hands pulling at Velvet’s top, dragging it over the supple flesh of her form, her sunkissed skin prickling at the cool air and tentative touch of her newest lover. Rangiku pressed part, Just enough that the fabric of her shirt could pass between them, between the vision they had of each other, clouded in a hazy fog of lust. 

“Your lips taste so sweet.” Rangiku purred, pushing hers back onto those delicious treats she so praised. “But I wonder” Her hands trailing over the now freshly stripped expanse of Velvet’s stomach. “What the rest of you tastes like?”

When Velvet’s eyes trailed downwards, Rangiku followed them, seemed like Velvet wanted to see how other things tasted. “My tits? You like them huh? Two perfect J-cups just for you baby~” Pushing her elbows together to emphasize them. “Wanna see how they taste later?”

“Fuu-” Velvet was cut off by Rangiku biting at her neck, fingers pressing against her stomach, tongue lapping at the expanse of her throat while her teeth grazed each pore of her skin. She really knew how to work that tease with her teeth, drawing each and every movement with a dawning tensile slash, like dragging a knife over her skin. The tongue quick to follow, drawing warm lines over her flesh that quickly cooled in the fresh stale air. 

“We’re just getting started, doll. Damn you look cute moaning like that~” She purred, getting lower now, her teeth grazing over Velvet’s collar bone. Nipping harsh little gnaws of pleasure against the dense bone. “In fact, I have something fun to show you.” 

Her mouth didn’t leave the wide birth of her chest, hands fumbling for something just out of Velvet’s view. A draw opening, fumbling, clinking of something metal. Velvet felt her eyes focus back in when Rangiku pulled back just enough to push a small pink object between the two of them. Well a bundle of small objects. Tiny beads at the ends of strings, Velvet recognised them, maybe not for the reasons that Rangiku assumed when she saw the flickers of recognition across her face.

“I’m going to tape these all over that sexy body of yours~” Rangiku purred, cupping Velvet’s chin with her fingers. “I hope those Arc sister’s don’t mind if I steal you away for the night, because I don’t plan on letting you go so easily.”

Velvet felt her chest rise and fall, heart beating wildly in her chest, what a wonderful idea. Rangiku pulled away, grabbing the hem of her own sweater, pulling it up in a roll over the curve of her chest. Never breaking eye contact with the entranced bunny girl until her face was covered with that heavy fabric. Her chest cradled, pushed together by the thin, nearly translucent fabric of her tank-top. Her hard nipples pushing against the tight sheer cloth.

It was a delicious idea, one Velvet couldn’t help but use for herself. 

Velvet reached out to help her bedmate, pulling the hem over her head, pushing her chest up against the much more bare fun bags adjacent to her. Just like Junipers, velvet’s were almost swallowed up by the swell of their soft squishy flesh. But she didn’t pull off the sweater, instead she pulled the sleeves tight, wrapping the fabric around until Rangiku couldn’t hope to pull her arms from behind her back, the makeshift binding a surprise for the ‘dominant’ redhead.

“W- Velvet?” She looked from her wrists back to the ‘meek’ girl. 

Velvet just smiled down at her, rising up on her knees until she was a head taller than Rangiku who could only sit and simmer under the haughty gaze of the bunny girl. When did Velvet look like this? There was a possession to her eyes, it sent a shiver up Rangiku’s spine, one she wasn’t familiar with but one that filled her with pleasure, making her practically soak her panties with how soaked she was.

“Shh, that’s a good girl, Just sit back and let me show you that good time I promised.” Velvet drawled, husky dark tone striking a submissive cord Rangiku didn’t know she had. Gods that was a weird way for Rangiku to learn she had a praise kink.

She took those beads, took that tape, even taking a few other larger toys from the bedside drawer. Setting them up on the bed like she was inspecting her tools of torture and deciding which would work best for getting the answers she so craved. “You have such a nice collection, I can’t wait to see what they all do~”

Rangiku was about to say something, protest and try to gain some of her control back. Velvet just put a finger up to her mouth. “Shh, pets don’t speak, unless they are spoken to, and then you bark for me, understand?”

“I-”

“Did I stutter?” There was a dark little threat to that tone, Rangiku blushed only a shade deeper at that. She was even wetter now, what was this girl? She knew every cord to strike, she hadn’t even touched the larger woman but she had her practically dripping through her shorts. When she didn’t respond but instead made a show of closing her lips tighter, velvet put her hand under the girl’s chin, like she was petting her. “Good girl~”

Fuuuuck

Then came the toys. It started slow at first, beads on her nipples just a low little buzz on her nipples over the fabric of her shirt. It was agonizing to have them so close but not touching, just the faintest gush of pleasure over her needy body. A ball gag in her mouth, wrapped around her skull but with the ball taken out so her mouth just hung open. Tongue lapping out over the metal ring in her maw.

Velvet had her face in the pillows, ass up in the air as she tased the mound of her drenched folds through her panties, shorts pulled down to her knees, plump, round, pale ass on perfect display. Harsh red handprints impacted on the pallid flesh with no mistake as to how they got there. Velvet kissed that print she made, biting the squishy assflesh and feeling its soft texture against her cheeks. 

Hooking her thumbs under the waistband of her pretty pink panties, Velvet pulled down its soft, wet cloth, agonisingly slowly, wanting to savour the moment that her pretty pink pussy was on full display.

Gods what a good view it was, a thin line of desire still clinging to her panties as they rested in the space between her hips and shorts. Clinging to those thick, wonderfully plump thighs. Velvet couldn’t help but admire the view, her cunt was just so perfect, delicate little petals practically quivering with desire at every breath from the bunny girl’s wry mouth that wafted over her folds. “Hmm you seem so empty, so desperate, such a good little slut, I can't wait to get these tight little holes read.”

If that line brought any questions, Rangiku never even seemed to notice it, didn’t react.

Tape and a bead right against that sensitive little clit, buzzing on full blast right from the start as Velvet pushed it hard against the nub. “FUCK!” Rangiku’s eyes bulged, her words muffled by the ring in her mouth. 

“Too mach! Tooo- fuuak!” Groaning and writing against the restraints holding her down. She tried to kick one her feet out only to feel fingers wrap through her long red locks, pulling hard like the reins of a horse. “Argh- Ahh~!” Her cries a sultry mix of pain and pleasure.

“Don’t worry~” Velvet whispered, hands coiling around the busty red head’s throat, squeezing just enough to let each breath be a laboured ordeal. “You’ve got plenty of strap-ons I can use that will feel a lot better than that tiny little bead.” Her words turning into an almost sickening threat. “I’m going to see how many times you cum before you start barking like a good girl~”

As if on que she put down two objects from Rangiku’s collection that were more a joke than anything she intended to use when she bought them, though obviously now they were deathly serious. A dog tail buttplug and puppy ears. “I’m going to make sure you’re begging like a slut before I dress you up like one. But don’t worry, I’ll bring you home to your new master soon.”

Rangiku didn’t have time to really process anything that was happening to her, everything slapped in front of her so quickly her pleasure addledbrain shorted at each shocking circuit of blissful pain that wracked her body. She strained against the wrapping around her wrists, she wanted so desperately to pull away from the constant buzz of rhythmic pleasure thrumming in her core. Another orgasm already fast approaching through the barrage against her sensitivity in the shadowed wave of her first gushing orgasmic release. 

Something pressed between her plump, reddened cheeks. Velvet delivering another harsh smack to that bubbly round ass, watching each ripple inch of her assflesh cascade from the impact. She let out an approvingly lustful hiss, grinding that hard thing between those wonderful cheeks. 

“Hmm smaller than I’d like, but we can move up to the bigger ones as we go~” Velvet coo’d, adjusting the length of her chosen strap-on, a wonderful blue overly detailed mold with a number of pleasantly rough veins leading up to a bulbous head. It was nine inches longer, one of the bigger ones in Rangiku’s collection but so underwhelming with what Velvet was used to. Rangiku would never be loose enough to fit Jaune at this rate. 

She watched Rangiku go rigid, watched her hips move back and forth along its length, grinding her clit against its length with a desperate little mewling sound around the gag in her mouth. Rangiku clearly hadn’t realized what a good little submissive slut she really was, Velvet had an eye for that, showing girls their place.

Her hands trailed over Rangiku’s back, long nails over pallid, creamy flesh, with only the faintest hint of flushed red to its sweaty gleamed surface. The red head obviously thought of her as one of those strong, dominant women who men adored, men craved and wanted. Velvet knew them so well, Yang, Coco, Weiss, she’d lived with them her whole life. All it took, was a little push- her fingers wrapping around a fistful of those pretty red locks, pulling hard- and they broke.

Rangiku howled in pleasure, thighs clenching hard around the toy between her legs, another orgasm rocking her supple body, chest vibrating with each frantic breath. 

Velvet had learned a long time ago that these ‘dominant’ boasting girls were all talk, putting on a big show but the first time Velvet had been with one she bit her lip, drawing blood and watched the woman melt in her arms like putty. Meanwhile the second Velvet started to fight back, started to tease her doms they broke, they didn’t know how to take dominance, didn’t know how to invoke it, they couldn’t mold a submissive, they needed one already broken in.

Jaune wasn’t like that.

Gods she loved how Jaune knew how to use her, he didn’t just take what he wanted, it wasn’t violent, not in that way. But he knew how to goad her body into giving him what he wanted, if he hit her it was to shock her system, to put her off so she wouldn’t expect when pleasure was coming, if he pushed her down and took her, she was already so desperate for it she opened her legs willingly. 

Rangiku was to Velvet how Velvet is to Jaune, devoted. Rangiku would do anything for Velvet right now, anything to feel that pleasure, it was how all women should be for Jaune honestly, she would be soon enough anyway. Velvet twisted the hair in her hands and brought another cry from the sore woman’s throat.

“I bet you didn’t know how good being a bottom felt, did you?” Rangiku shook her head at the question. “How good it feels to know your place?” Again she shook her head. “How good a real dom is at breaking sluts like you into puddles.”

Rangiku practically whined like a dog, grinding against the toy between her legs, desperate to feel it inside her. With her free hand, Velvet reached around and grabbed one of those stupidly large tits, fingers sinking into its soft plush flesh. 

A part of Velvet felt jealous at how unimaginably soft the cow tits in her hand felt. Only a small part though.

“I love breaking in desperate girls like you~” Velvet whispered into her ear, dragging her teeth over the lobe, pulling harder on the girl's hair to keep her head steady. “I’m going to love watching my boyfriend ruin these tight little holes.”

Rangiku made a strange noise, somewhere between a needy moan and a sound of surprise. Oh right Velvet hadn’t told her. Velvet just eased the tip against her dripping opening, pushing her lips apart to tease the idea of stretching that little cunt around Velvet’s plastic cock.

“You want to know the man that’s going to ruin sex with anyone else for you?” Her words a tantilizating little coo, offering the hint of pleasure that would come from this master, Velvet’s boyfriend.

Rangiku practically vibrated in her response, open mouths moans of pleasure around the ring in her mouth, lidded eyes rolling back up into her head. Velvet didn’t wait for a response that wasn’t coming. “Jaune. Arc.”

Rangiku’s brow furrowed, like she wasn’t sure if the name was supposed to mean something, until it all clicked in her head why she was staying with the Arc family. That boy who had been so cute taught this girl to be such a hard dom? Rangiku was busy coming to terms with that when her face was pushed forward into the pillows. Hairs thrown over her face, sticking to its sweaty visage, over her lower lip in her gag, curling under her chin. 

Then her eyes were wide, tongue sticking out of the ring keeping her mouth open, cunt suddenly forced open with a wet squelch accompanied by the fleshy impact of Velvet’s hips against her bubbly round ass. Velvet loved that view, the way Rangiku’s ass bounced with the impact of her pelvis, watching her whole body shudder in pleasure from the feeling of being so utterly full. Rangiku was practically spraying the bed with how much she was dripping on that hard, rigid plastic cock. 

Looking down the expanse of her body, between the cleavage of her own tits, pushed together hard from her hands reaching down to the sexy body below her. That body around her wonderful pale titflesh, to globes of reddened, flush asscheeks, thicc hourglass figure towards to squished flat tits, sex drunk perfect facce outlined by sexy red hair. Each impact of hips to perfect round ass making Velvet's own tits shake in tandem with the exquisite body of her new favorite cock sleeve. 

Well Coco did have a special place in her heart, second favorite cocksleeve then. 

Jaune said he liked watching the way Velvets ass jiiggled when she was fucking Coco’s tight little ass, she wondered if he’d want her to fuck Rangiku like that tooo, give him a show while Juniper sucks his cock? Velvet was going to give him the best summer break of his life, she wanted to give him every bit of pleasure he gave her, these toys should be perfect for that.

Leaning forward with her hips still ringing out fleshy impacts throughout the tiny bedroom, Velvet felt her tits press flesh against the sheer slippery surface of Rangiku’s back, one hand still gripping her monstrous tits, while the hand in her hair moved around to stick two fingers into the hole of her maw, running over the eagerly inviting tongue stretched out past her teeth. 

Rangiku felt her teeth against the ring, not that she wanted to hurt Velvet, but she wanted to feel her teeth against those digits, to feel soft flesh, to suck on those fingers and taste them better than just her tongue ever could. All she had was wrapping her dexterous pink organ around those digits while she took each fevered thrust of Velvet’s plastic cock.

Her core was on fire, a tidal wave of pleasure building up in her stomach, Rangiku knew this was going to be the big one, the orgasm that finally threw her over the edge, there was no going back after this one. Gods it felt so good, her whole body exhausted and full of electricity at the same time. She wondered how she ever lived without those, if what she’d done before could even be considered sex. Why she had been so obsessed with being on top, dominating cute girls, she should have been the one getting pushed into the pillows, fucked into oblivion. Velvet’s soft thighs felt so good slamming into her plush round ass, that fake cock so good stretching out her sloshing wet folds, her desire clinging to it and spilling out with each pull back only too gush out with each harsh slam forward.

Rangiku howled against the fingers in her mouth, eyes rolling back up into her head when Velvet slammed forward, burying that cock into the deepest part of her snatch. She strained so hard against the shirt binding her she heard it rip and no doubt pulled something in her shoulder that would take days to feel right again. But she didn’t care, this orgasm was so overpowering, so blissful, so magic, her brain went blank, her mouth nothing but an open hole drool sputtering past her lips. Her whole body went from as rigid as she’d ever been to limp like she’d been fucked to death. Her mumbling little mewls of pleasure the only indication she was even still alive, besides the laboured heavy breathing of her naked body against the sweat soaked mattress.

Velvet smiled down at her, pulling back with a wet sound of flesh peeling off flesh, sweat binding them together, both of their bodies drenched in hot slippery lust. “Baby, that was a good first round, I’ll have to get the bigger one ready, so rest up a bit.” Velvet looked at the buzzing vibrators still going on Rangiku’s body, each second making her fried brain twitch a little from the pleasure still getting delivered like electric shocks. “Hmm, I’ll leave those on, keep you wanting.” She mused. 

Getting up off the bed with shaky legs, not bothering to take off the strap-on or even put clothes on as she left her new pet’s bedroom, walking out into the hall and into the kitchen. Opening the fridge. Taking a jug of orange juice and drinking it right from the carton. 

Maybe she should move up to the foot long, get her used to Jaune’s size? No she could hold off, really enjoy this.

Her phone buzzed in her purse on the coffee table, Velvet looked at it before walking over to pick it up, the plastic cock between her legs fwapping against her thighs with each step. “Hello?” her voice a low breath, post sex tone, out of breath but drenched in endorphins. 

She heard Coco’s voice on the other end.

"Velvet… I have something to tell you about." 

End.


End file.
